<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>有点心机又如何 by Hachi_Nana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098756">有点心机又如何</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana'>Hachi_Nana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>静香和雅姐是性转<br/>松樱风雅和 茶香四溢的五角恋 但是主cp是逆酒逆笃<br/>恋爱脑的做作女人和臭屁兮兮的鉴婊达人 连载lof和这里一起慢慢更哈</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>樱井翔在还没长大的时候，她就总是想，未来自己会嫁给什么人。“未来”是一个很遥远的词，“结婚”也是，从小到大，她的身边从来不缺心甘情愿听她使唤的人，高的矮的，胖的瘦的。五岁她就收下了幼儿园最帅的男孩送给她的糖，十一岁和初中校草一起在游乐园里手牵手坐摩天轮，十七岁因为被校篮球队队长倒追而成了所有女生最嫉妒的对象，二十岁已经有人每天带着玫瑰花、开敞篷车接她下课去银座买包了。</p><p>但男人这种东西就和买包一样，都是物以稀为贵，选择太多了，反而不稀奇。好几次樱井有意无意间望向身边任期轮流转的新旧男友，常常有种模糊的错觉，这些人虽然长着不一样的脸，有着不一样的性格，也挑不出什么大毛病，却是清一色地无趣，召之即来挥之即去，甚至讨好自己的对白情话都大同小异，听久了耳朵都快生茧。大学毕业前的最后一天，堆积已久的枯燥感一下子呼啸而出，变成洪水猛兽全部涌上了头，樱井翔谁都不想找，谁都不想见，留下莫名被分手的学生会主席蹲在厕所门缝边哭得鼻涕眼泪一通流，仿佛头顶戴的学士帽不是黑色而是绿色，手里拿的也不是毕业证书而是无期审判。</p><p>其实那天樱井并没有离家走多远，当然也没有和莫须有的新欢出去鬼混，她只是关了手机，心不在焉地到处闲逛，觉得自己不能继续这么漫无目的地恋爱循环下去了。她不是没有听过寝室楼的其他人在背地里怎么议论自己：死绿茶，心机婊，认识的男人一个也不放过；吃着碗里的还要想着锅里的，等她吃到锅里的了，转手又把人给甩了，根本就是玩弄感情的大大大渣女。站在涩谷十字路口等红绿灯的间隙，樱井怎么想都不甘心，招人喜欢又不能怪我，他们留不住我那也是他们自己的问题；对着一个不合心意的人，我总不能骗他说我爱他吧，那才是真正的“玩弄感情”好不好。</p><p>算了算了不生气，你不能指望其他人吃不到葡萄还不说葡萄酸，万一气出了眼角纹，十张面膜都敷不回来。女为悦己者容天经地义，樱井翔不爽归不爽，可是对于爱美这件事，她是一刻都舍不得放松警惕的。夏日傍晚的太阳依旧毒辣得晒人，樱井举手挡上额头遮光，一个抬头恰好看见Q'S EYE、109、Mighty Vision SHIBUYA、Greko四块LED大屏幕上正在滚动联播的松本百货发布会，一时间四张松本润的脸带着分毫不差的不耐烦语气，满满当当占据了她的所有视线。</p><p>“大家好，初次见面，我是松本润。鉴于近期网上流传的许多不实报道已经严重影响到了我社的名誉权和我本人的肖像权，不得不在此打扰大家，占用共用资源召开发布会以作澄清。相叶小姐是我社上个月签约的合作艺人，由于还未正式对外官宣，所以之前一直没有公开说明我和她只是单纯的工作往来，并无传闻的恋爱关系，我本人暂时也没有任何结婚的打算。对于今后仍然蓄意诽谤的杂志社和网站，我社将会采取法律手段严肃处理......”</p><p>忽视这家伙说话内容里冷冰冰又不近人情的官方范儿，樱井翔作为典型的颜控plus视觉动物，显然被屏幕上的男色俘虏得彻底，冲昏了头脑，一切都是浑然天成的刚刚好。车水马龙的人群拥挤得推着他脚尖离地往前走，樱井却觉得全世界最棒的事情就在自己眼前飞快地发生了。松本润长得不像日本人，那种少言寡语的淡漠神态，还有富家子弟自带的优越和谁也瞧不上的生人勿近感，沐浴在金黄混沌的暮色下，变成了酷，变成了帅，变成了从天而降的少女的崇拜，准确无误地降临。有人天生就是过着这样漫画般的生活，直到那一段短短的直播结束，樱井翔重新回归现实，环顾四周庸碌奔波的平凡男女，松本润简直赢得没有丝毫悬念。</p><p>樱井翔自我陶醉在她憧憬中的一眼万年美好爱情里，脸上逐渐浮出一种小女孩的表情，“就是他了，没人比他更好了。我当时就知道，我一直想找的人就是这个松本润。”</p><p>风间俊介听得难以置信，连忙紧张地捂住听筒，说话也放低音量，生怕被旁人听见这天大的秘密。“所以，所以你就跑去他公司当前台了？那可是日本首富的儿子，想嫁给他的美女肯定十只手都数不完，哪有这么好追，万一他不喜欢你呢......姐你再考虑一下吧，这样会不会太冲动了？”</p><p>“喂，你就对我那么没信心吗，我哪一点不如电视上那些女主播女演员了？你姐的条件也不差的好不好。”樱井右耳朵上挂着耳机，一点也不觉得自己的逻辑有什么不妥，一身新衣脚步轻盈地走出商场试衣间，“不好追才说明他是高等级，烂大街的普通人我还不屑得追呢。放心，我有的是办法让他喜欢我，你还不了解我嘛，我不做没有把握的事。”</p><p>“那么你上学期好不容易拿到的产业中央银行内推怎么办，放弃的话也太可惜了，到时候妈迟早把你骂回家。”</p><p>“不怕不怕，这不是有你嘛。反正老妈最听你的话了，只要你帮我瞒住她这一阵，等我生米煮成熟饭了，就算我妈发现也晚了。”</p><p>风间俊介还是纠结得为难：“那你也别应聘个前台啊，每天就是坐着收发传真、接接电话的，能有什么升职空间，工资待遇肯定也差......”</p><p>“这个你就不懂了，前台才好呢，全东京只有那里是离松本润最近的地方。”烫成大波浪的发梢软软地垂在微微凹陷的腰际无可挑剔，樱井一边和风间通话，一边照着跟前的全身镜左转右转地调整肩上的吊带，顺便挤了挤胸，嗯，修身效果不错。“你以为想碰见他那么容易吗。我已经打听过了，松本润平时都待在总部大厦的52楼，一般办公在那里，接待访客也在那儿，一个月也去不了其他部门几次，要是我从实习生做起，那我就别想找到他人了。但是前台就不同了，只要他想要搭电梯出去，哪怕是下楼抽根烟透口气，都得走路经过我前台，照这样日复一日的来来回回刷存在感，虽然我不知道他喜欢什么样的女人，但我至少能先跟他混个脸熟吧。”</p><p>“那如果过几天妈问起来，我该怎么说？”</p><p>“就说我一直都在银行呗，其他随你。”</p><p>“可是妈那么警觉......”</p><p>“哪来那么多‘可是’，你就是胆子小，想太多了，谈个恋爱还思前想后地畏畏缩缩，所以才每次都犹豫不决，被女人捏在手心，抓不准时机表白，也抓不准时机说拜拜。”樱井指了指身上的裙子，娴熟地朝不远处的柜姐比了个刷卡结账的手势，“我跟你讲，女人看女人最准了，我劝你赶紧和那个奈奈子断干净点，她就是在吃准了你是老好人，可劲儿欺负你呢。上次你也亲眼看见了，她明明跟别人搂搂抱抱进旅馆，还发消息骗你说在图书馆写论文，这样的人怎么行。”</p><p>“那个，我，唉，她毕竟是女孩子，我不知道应该怎么跟她说......”</p><p>“别啰嗦了，我就猜到你肯定说不出口，受了什么不高兴的气都自己憋着，到最后还是要我罩着你。”一提到这事，樱井比他还着急，操碎了姐姐的心，“对了，这家伙还没见过我，是吧？择日不如撞日，你现在就把她约出来，对付这种人就得打她个措手不及。演坏女人，我最拿手了，就当是给你现场教学了，也正好给我刚买的决胜战衣开开光。”</p><p>“见是没见过你啦，我只跟她提过一句我有一个不是亲生的姐姐......”说着说着，风间意识到了什么，陡然一愣：“欸，姐，你，你要做什么？”</p><p>“当然是帮你分手啊，还能做什么——”樱井不可置否地拖长声调：“等我找到你亲哥，绝对要替你问个清楚，就你这个优柔寡断的温吞脾气，到底是随了谁？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02</p><p>“还没到吗？我看这地图明明显示目的地已到达了啊。”坐在副驾驶座的男人摘下墨镜，嫌弃地对着车载GPS的显示器点了好几下。平时都有司机接送自己出入，七八年前考完了驾照他就基本没再碰过方向盘，松本头一回切身体会到了原来开车找路是件这么复杂的事。“相叶非要吃这家店的蛋糕吗？叫carinno还是canori的，听名字就怪怪的，不好吃。”</p><p>“是cannoli啦，我也没吃过。好像不是蛋糕，是一种奶油夹心的酥皮卷，雅纪说只有这家店做的最正宗。最近她为了公司的广告节食，已经嚷嚷着想吃甜食好几天了，你也明白，她是公众人物不能随便出来逛街，要低调，所以我就想等她今天拍完，直接买了给她送过去。”二宫把脑袋贴在车窗玻璃上前后张望，两个避开熟人偷跑出来的难兄难弟绕着一片长方形街区兜了三圈，愣是还在原地打转，“应该就是这里没错啊，怎么没看见有店呢......”</p><p>“だ、か、ら、女人就是麻烦。吃了要减肥，减了又想吃，纯属多余。”松本润一如既往地口是心非，没好语气，额头上那撮拉直了无数遍但依然坚挺翘立的小卷毛也随着肢体动作傲娇地抖了抖：“要不是看在相叶也算是在帮公司赚钱的份上，我才不陪你在这浪费时间。”</p><p>二宫早就习惯了他的别扭，彼此相识那么久，松本还是不懂得如何率直地表达自己的意思，“是是是，你一秒钟生意几千万上下，我回去一定好好工作报答你的大恩大德。”</p><p>“嗯哼，这还差不多。”</p><p>“还有上次你特地开发布会澄清，被杂志社拍到背影的人本来是我的，你可帮了我和雅纪一个大忙......”</p><p>“得了吧你打住，”松本的耳朵害羞地红起来，却双手抱胸，嘟嘟囔囔把目光移到别处，“我说你能不能别那么自恋，我都说多少遍了，狗仔又不认得你，网上都说是我秘密夜会情人，那我本来就和相叶雅纪没什么关系，出面澄清一下很正常，你不要误会，才不是为了你们。”</p><p>“行，现在你是我老板，你说什么就是什么，你都是为了公司，是我自作多情。”二宫笑得心领神会，一转头突然在后视镜里看见一条不起眼的巷子乌泱泱挤满了年轻人：“哎我不跟你贫了，松润你快帮我看看那边那个是不是雅纪说的店？”</p><p>松本连忙回过神来仔细瞧：“那么多人排队，看样子是了。这店怎么开在这种犄角旮旯的地方，车也没法停。”</p><p>“我去找停车位，你去排队，这样节省时间，我们速战速决。”</p><p>“我去排队？我堂堂松本百货的社长去排队？”</p><p>“哎呀你就去吧，”不等对方细想，二宫抢先按下开门键：“大不了我再请你喝杯咖啡。”</p><p>“二宫和也你真是越来越抠门了，给女朋友买东西的借口一套一套的，轮到我的时候，一杯咖啡就把我打发了。”松本下车也不忘狠狠瞪他一眼以示不满：“重色轻友，懒得理你！”</p><p>说白了还是女人，有女人就没兄弟，有女人就没义气，地球上的女人，尤其是漂亮女人，没一个是省油的灯。松本润深谙红颜祸水的道理，自打家里来了那个装腔作势的二妈，全家上下都要围着她转，大小决定都要由她做主，生了女儿以后更加变本加厉，哪有人还记得她不过是一个替补的续弦？恐怕连我妈长什么样子都快忘得一干二净了。</p><p>所以嘛，男人最蠢就是为情倾倒，一辈子跟在女人屁股后面当妻管严，本来以为二宫那么聪明的人，为人处世都通透、清心寡欲搞事业，肯定不会上这种小儿科的当，没想到最后还是栽在女人手里，陷得比谁都快。松本润一副过来人的模样，慢慢踱到甜品店门口的队伍末尾，摇头带叹气地目送好友开车扬长而去，刚想拿出手机看看实时金融新闻，就听到店里传出二女一男吵架的动静，不用多问，又是感情纠纷。</p><p>站着的女人气急败坏：“风间俊介！这女人到底是谁！”</p><p>坐着的女人阴阳怪气：“这么明显还看不出来？你被甩了啦。”</p><p>站着的女人面红耳赤：“你这么些天不联系我，就是因为她？”</p><p>坐着的女人不慌不忙：“哎这位大姐，麻烦你拎拎清，你腰没我细，腿也没我长，是个正常人都会选我的好伐。”</p><p>可怜的风间夹在两个女人中间站也不是，坐也不是，怯怯地在桌底踢了踢樱井翔的鞋：“姐，你是不是演得太夸张了点......”</p><p>夸张什么，这才哪儿到哪儿啊，你不让我提旅馆的事情，我已经很克制了；再说了，夸张才能让她知难而退。樱井身段纤纤，高昂着头，漂亮脸蛋的倒影映在装满拿铁的陶瓷杯里优雅地摇晃，“我跟人说话不喜欢兜圈子，你听好了，哈尼已经不喜欢你了，你要是识趣就赶紧走啦，不要在这里死缠烂打了，丢不丢人。”</p><p>奈奈子哪里受过这样的打击，脸色青一片白一片，表情一转挥起手去拿饮料杯，却被樱井一把拦住：“干嘛，想泼我冰水？你是不是泰剧看多了，动不动就揪头发扇耳光，觉得我会傻站在这儿等你来打啊？”</p><p>“你！”</p><p>“怎样！”樱井也站起来，毫不示弱勾住风间的胳膊，“最多你要打，我陪你咯。跆拳道黑带我是没有，红带倒是有一条，跟你过几招总归绰绰有余。”</p><p>松本在不远处看戏看得啧啧感慨，不知不觉就快排到队首，丝毫没有察觉身后二宫的靠近：“嘿，看什么呢，津津有味。”</p><p>“你停车倒挺快。”松本指指店内的方向，“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，现在的女人，一个比一个野蛮不讲理，小三比正牌还嚣张，那男人居然还帮着她。”</p><p>二宫笑着不经心地瞥了一眼，并不是他感兴趣的话题，眼下他只想尽快买到女友爱吃的礼物，换大明星一笑：“那你咖啡还喝不喝了？”</p><p>“喝，谁说不喝！难得你请客，下次不知道几几年。”松本扁着嘴巴，敲敲柜台问收银员，“你们这里哪种咖啡豆最好，给我来一杯。不要糖，不要奶油，少少冰，两个shot的浓缩，一个shot的低脂燕麦奶。”</p><p>“这......”收银小姐支支吾吾朝旁边的二宫投去求救目光，“不好意思，我们店里只有普通低脂奶。”</p><p>“没事没事，普通奶就行了。别听他的，挑剔毛病不能惯。”</p><p>二宫一向对于安抚女生很有天赋，随随便便对着收银小姐温柔一笑，松本仿佛隔空听见女生春心萌动的声音，直掉一地鸡皮疙瘩：“噫，恶心！你以后对相叶不会也这样吧？”</p><p>二宫狡黠地露出虎牙：“那就不能说了，都是要打马赛克的。”</p><p>“恶心！！！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03</p><p> </p><p>每次在工作日清晨六点多，风间睡到一半被隔壁屋樱井翔开吹风机的嗡嗡声无情吵醒的时候，他就忍不住在心底对他这个姐姐佩服得五体投地：昨天晚上我们可是一起喝酒庆祝分手的，半夜两点还在一个锅里吃了夜宵辛拉面，怎么今天只有自己哈欠连连地一脸宿醉相，姐姐却完全没事，照常早起冲凉、洗头、化妆、搭配服饰一件不差。她究竟是怎么做到永远保持完美无瑕的？难道我和她喝的不是一样度数的高球吗？她明明睡得比我还晚呢！真是一个可怕的女人，自制力强得实在令人发指。</p><p>诸如此类的日常，在风间的认知里是完全理解不能的事，然而对于樱井来说，这是她天天都要重复的家常便饭，就像芭蕾舞者天天都要弯腰压腿拉韧带，打扮也是做美女必不可少的基本功。和樱井翔在同一屋檐下共同生活了那么多年，风间几乎从来没有见过姐姐不精致的模样，哪怕是转瞬即逝的一刻狼狈都没有。他永远都记得自己被哥哥骗去迪斯尼乐园接受福利院领养名额时看到小樱井翔的第一面，立刻停止了哭闹一扫阴郁，惊艳地瞪大瞳孔，话到嘴边的“我不要住到别人家去，我要和我哥在一起”一下子全都咽回了肚子里。这姐姐长得好可爱，脸圆嘟嘟的，眼睛好大，穿的是蛋糕一样的蓬蓬裙，耳边边还戴着两枚蝴蝶结的发卡，无比和谐地与背景里烟花璀璨的公主城堡融为一体。</p><p>“你的名字怎么念，是读shunsuke吗？听说你比我小一岁，那么从今往后，我就是你姐姐啦，我的爸爸妈妈也是你的爸爸妈妈。”</p><p>“真的......吗？”</p><p>“嗯，真的！话说俊介喜欢吃什么，我们正打算去回转寿司呢。有俊介你在，真是太好了，以前我就一直想试试那个超大份的鳗鱼饭，可是妈妈说我一个人吃不完，不许我点，现在俊介可以和我一起吃，这样就不会吃不完了！”</p><p>“哦，哦哦好。”</p><p>“那么我们走吧！吃完了我就带你去看你的新房间，有床，有玩具，墙纸还是我为你专门选的哦，你看了肯定会喜欢的......”</p><p>樱井就是这样，春风化雨就能把别人哄得服服帖帖，即使你能听出她字里行间的游说意味，也找不到一条拒绝她的理由。风间想，这大概也是他只能和樱井当一对异姓姐弟而不可能成为情侣的原因，毕竟在他看来，有姐如此，甘拜下风，自己不仅是她弟弟，还是名副其实的小弟。与其说樱井翔的魅力是她的外貌，不如说樱井翔的魅力是她本身，有超高的情商智商作为基底，美貌不过是她的附加。好在樱井是个天生的恋爱脑，只管见色起意，不搞权利游戏，把这些谈判技巧和小心机全用在了找老公上；要是樱井不巧拿了部宫斗、宅斗、商战的剧本，野心勃勃地到处兴风作浪，那么如今的日本首相是不是还姓安倍说不定都是个问题。</p><p>“起床啦？”樱井听见弟弟推门出来的动静，关切地说道：“我看过你课表，今天你休息，赶快回去多睡一会儿吧，不用送我上班了。冰箱里有三明治和饭团，你饿了要去拿来吃哦。”</p><p>风间揉揉后脑勺，还处于犯困的状态没有清醒过来：“都留给我了啊，姐你不吃吗？”</p><p>“不了不了，我泡了茶带走，我要消肿呢。第一印象最重要了，今天我可不能在松本润面前有任何失误。”樱井翔翘着椅背把一盘眼影盒子举得高高，她在这种时候才最认真，表情严肃好过论文答辩，完全把弟弟当作是直男审美的实时风向标：“哎正好你帮我看看这个珠光怎么样？会不会有点太红了，要不换个藕粉哑光的吧？”</p><p>“不会啊，我觉得挺好的，腮红嘛，不红一点就不叫腮红了。”</p><p>“弟，”樱井无奈地纾出长长一口气，“这是眼影，不是腮红。”</p><p>“？那么那盒棕棕灰灰的是什么，我还以为那个是眼影？”</p><p>“那是修容和高光。”</p><p>“天哪，你出门前要往脸上抹那么多东西的吗？调色盘似的。”</p><p>“这有什么难的。你从初中就开始看我化妆到现在，还分不清这些吗？”</p><p>“分不清分不清，我还是去睡觉吧。”看着满满一桌颜色差不多、包装也差不多的化妆品，风间的头都猝不及防大了一圈，不由得再次对樱井翔没顶崇拜：不愧是姐姐，连这些东西的功能用处都能分门别类记清楚，估计男人在她手下也是这样分门别类，一个一个记住他们的爱好属性，方便她对症下药，逐步攻略。照这个办法进行下去，难说她真能搞定那个传说中的松本润，把人带回了家里给我当姐夫恐怕也是迟早的事。</p><p> </p><p>此时的风间显然是过早沉浸在了经验主义的自信中，他忽略了松本润之所以是“传说中的松本润”，正是由于他的难度和之前根本不是同等数量级，并不是攻克了前99个无关紧要的小boss就能依次类推地轻松攻克最后那个大魔王。在前台乖乖坐了两星期以后，樱井快要怀疑自己是看上了块木头，她拢总换了十几套衣服，从清纯学生妹到知性职业OL，什么风格都试过了，松本润确实每天都在樱井面前走，但除了几句头也不抬的敷衍“嗯、好、知道了”以外，一个正眼也没留给过她。</p><p>樱井翔百思不得其解，如果她倒霉被松本无视一次，樱井还能自我安慰说是他眼神不好没注意到自己，或者当天的装扮对不上他的菜，可是第二次、第三次，第七第八第九次呢？这回避得也太刻意了，就算他实在不喜欢我这一款的女人，那我好歹也是公司的新进职员一名，他这个社长也不至于看都不看吧？</p><p>不对，不对，有猫腻。上有政策，下有对策，樱井可不是轻言放弃的人，至少不能放弃得这么不明不白。老板不在的公司是员工最爱的八卦场所，12点半多，眼见松本准时带着行政助理出去吃饭，樱井翔连忙拿起手机一溜烟跑去休息室，凑到一群老员工边伸长耳朵静候时机。等到她们终于聊到要拼单订外卖凑起送费的那一句，就是自己加入这场八卦局的绝妙时间点：“前辈，刚好我还没下单，要不，带我一个？”</p><p>女人和女人呆在一块儿，还能讨论什么？购物，明星，电视剧，绯闻，在SNS开小群说讨厌的人的坏话。只要稍加引导，想要把话题转移到松本润身上一点儿也没有难度。冷漠，工作狂，不苟言笑，铁面无私，动不动就给人布置额外作业，说一不二；和老会长关系不好，别的朋友也很少，女性朋友基本为零，光有一张好脸蛋，有喜欢他的千金小姐也受不了他整天臭着个脸，是彻头彻尾的凭实力单身......樱井玩着手指认真品味这些同事描述的形容词，倒是非常贴切，是她的松本社长本人没错了。樱井不禁自言自语：“换个角度想，这也不是坏事，这说明他不是一般的纨绔子弟、花花公子，不会勾三搭四，对将来的老婆一定专一。”</p><p>“‘老婆’？小翔你太天真了，你刚进公司，还不了解情况，其实大家都在猜，女人对他吸引力全无，会不会是因为我们社长本身就是‘那边’的人。”</p><p>樱井的危机神经急速跳动：“哪边？”</p><p>“就是‘那边’啊！你不觉得社长和二宫助理超配的吗？”</p><p>“噢，就是和他形影不离的那个二宫和也？”樱井想了想，又摇摇头，“可这，不可能不可能，二宫助理一看就是喜欢女人的类型。”</p><p>“怎么不会？听说他们在很小的时候就认识了，高中大学都是同班同学，现在办公室都用一间，面对面的时间比爸妈还长。”</p><p>樱井表情复杂，将信将疑：“这个确实，他们俩的感情看起来就很好。”</p><p>“可不是嘛，你想呀，一个冰山总裁，一个贴心暖男，这就是耽美番的男男标配啊。总之这对以下克上，我先嗑为敬。”</p><p>门外忽然一个男人走了进来：“所以我是那个攻咯？”樱井暗骂一声该死，自己的话还没套完，说曹操曹操到。</p><p>方才谈得正欢的同事肉眼可见地紧张许多，触电一般站起来：“二宫助理，那个，我们只是，随便聊聊，对，随便聊的，都是瞎扯......”</p><p>“行啦，你们这些话被我听见没事，千万别被松润听见了。他那个脾气，万一知道你们瞒着他说他是同性恋，而且还是下面那个，到时候没你们好果子吃。”二宫倒是意外的亲切，不恼也不气，还端出一袋高级点心笑眯眯地招待大家，举止绅士，“顺路买的，大家分了吧，下午继续加油。”</p><p>Kuuya的もなか。樱井的视线悄悄扫过二宫手里的纸袋，老字号的和果子，高级又难买，这人品味不错嘛。</p><p>“你怎么不去吃？不喜欢吗？”同事纷纷聚到桌边拿点心了，就剩下樱井站在一旁发呆，二宫轻轻拍拍她的肩，“没记错的话，你是这个月新来的前台对吧，樱井翔，繁写体的’樱‘。话说我还没跟你好好打过招呼呢，你好，大家都叫我二宫，松润有时候也叫我nino，随你高兴，你想怎么叫就怎么叫，以后在公司就请多多关照了。”</p><p>nino，nino。这人可是接近松本润的突破口，必须跟他先热络一下，搞好关系才行。樱井不假思索：“那我也叫你nino可以吗？”</p><p>“哈哈，可以可以。”二宫没想到樱井翔刚见面就这么直接，有些惊讶。“那我先回去了，有事随时找我。”</p><p>“嗯嗯。”</p><p>樱井笑得甜甜，心里想的却是截然不同的事情。找你，我当然是会来找你的了，找到你就等于找到了松本润，我离他就更进了一步。什么“那边的人”，信你就有鬼了，我樱井翔阅男无数，松本润是不是同性恋，我怎么可能看不出来？之前那些追他的女人全部没成功，那纯粹就是她们本事不到家，俗话都说了，“只要锄头挥得好，没有墙头挖不倒”，更何况松本润这堵墙头，本来就建在一片无主之地，荒芜得很，别人爬都不敢爬，放眼千里，只有自己。既然二宫是松本润最亲近的人，那他一定熟悉松本润的择偶标准，也知道松本润为什么一直对女人无动于衷，哪怕让我知道松本润的前女友长什么样子也不亏。跟着他走，绝对错不了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04</p><p>二宫和也前脚踏进办公室里，后脚就被松本急性子地拉到会客沙发上问话：“怎么样，和果子买了吗，见到那女人了吗？她有没有在休息室？在和其他人聊什么？是不是在打探公司内部消息？”</p><p>二宫故弄玄虚喝了口水：“你一口气提了五个问题，让我一个一个慢慢回答行不行。”</p><p>“啧，我都跟你说了，她就是那天我指给你看的小三，我一眼就认出来了，一个当小三的人怎么会是正经人！”松本啪地抽紧绳子关起百叶窗，往茶几台面放下厚厚一本简历，纸上白纸黑字赫然写着樱井翔的毕业院校和工作经历：“你自己看看人事部发来的CV。她本科是在庆应读企业管理专业的，去年还在有名的信托基金投资公司里实习过，这种尖子生的履历不去应聘中层管理岗位，反而来当前台小姐，要么她脑子坏了，要么她就是别有目的。你又不是不知道，这两年电商都在拼了命地跟我们百货打价格战，我们的会员用户流失都转去线上购物了，我准备这个双线O2O零售转型的计划已经很久了，目前正是关键期，最怕碰上什么商业间谍，这事情可大可小，我不得不防的。”</p><p>“那你这次应该是多虑了，我觉得她肯定不是商业间谍。我们都秘密观察她两个星期了，她最多就是每天换换衣服，做做头发，女孩子嘛，都这样的。”</p><p>“我不信，反正这个樱井翔不简单，要不是因为合同的试用期有三个月，我上礼拜就把她给开了。”松本不服气地哼哼：“我已经把招她进公司的面试官罚了一个月奖金。都说几百遍了，看见这种明显反常的应聘者要及时向我汇报，让我亲自面试决断；现在呢？看见一个长得还行的女人就走不动路了，一点专业性也没有。nino，老实说，你是不是也被樱井翔的美色收买了？”</p><p>二宫哭笑不得：“你这人说着说着怎么还说到我头上来了，我都有雅纪了，难不成还去想别人吗。倒是你，什么时候才能改改对漂亮女孩的偏见啊。前台的职责虽然简单，但也很考验她的待人接物能力，这几天樱井翔的工作没有出过半点差错，这么短的时间就和同事打成一片，刚刚还在休息室跟别人一起聊八卦，我看人家挺好的，哪有你说的那么不怀好意。”</p><p>“慢着，”松本仿佛捕捉到了关键，好奇地皱起眉头：“她在八卦什么？”</p><p>二宫扑哧一下没忍住，仰头靠在沙发垫上哈哈大笑：“你不会想听的哈哈哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>松本反手就去挠他痒痒：“别卖关子，快说！这群人本来就赚我的钱给我打工，有什么话是我不能听的？”</p><p>二宫本来就怕痒，这下笑得更厉害了：“不能听，真的不能听，这个你听了，他们就完蛋了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>“还笑？你还笑？我挠不死你！”</p><p>“社长？社长？”</p><p>二宫听见办公室的敲门声，宛如天降救星，申请暂停战斗：“别闹、别闹了松润，哈哈哈，有人敲门，先办正事，办正事。”</p><p>松本这才住手，振振西服领带，还捋了捋头发刘海，瞬间重新恢复严肃社长模样：“咳咳，进来。”</p><p>来给社长送文件夹的女职员一开门就看见松本和二宫衣衫凌乱地并排坐在沙发上，又想到故意拉上的百叶窗，差点没腐眼看人基地当场kya叫出来，连忙把东西双手呈上，内心澎湃地自觉退出办公室：“社长，这是你要的第一季度用户画像，我就放在这里了。不打扰，不打扰，我什么都没看见。”</p><p>松本听得莫名其妙：“她在说什么没看见，不打扰？神神叨叨。”</p><p>二宫了然于胸，却两手一摊，决定装傻到底：“别问我啊，我怎么知道。”</p><p>“罢了不重要。”松本粗略地翻了一下报告，“接下来就剩市场部的消费者调研报告了，他们周一就说快做完了，怎么今天周四了还没交给我？”</p><p>二宫清清嗓子，坐端正了讲话：“昨天我催过部长，他说会员分析报告和消费偏好报告都已经通过公司样本库的数据完成了，但是我们的在线客户反馈主要都是通过会员邮件进行原始数据采集，只有约三分之一的人愿意认真填写我们的问卷表格，导致数据水分很大，参考价值很低。”</p><p>“这就是我要做转型计划的原因，我们的经营模式太过时了，没有移动终端的普及和大数据支持，我们的多维度数据收集根本就实施不起来。数字化并不是传统百货的对立面，而是传统百货拓展业务、优化管理的新渠道，线下体验线上购物如果可以结合起来，我们就能阻止市场份额的持续下降。”松本润托着下巴，自己和自己僵持，“这样吧，我让他们加派几个人手去做实地调研访问，以保证用户反馈的有效率和回收率。在我们的新APP推出之前，这是最直截了当的办法。”</p><p>二宫面露难色：“那不就相当于老式问卷调查吗，在商场里站一整天发问卷，现在哪有人还肯做这些。”</p><p>“谁说没人，外面不就有一个现成的吗？”松本眨动睫毛。</p><p>“你说樱井翔？可是前台的职责又不包括这些。”</p><p>“公司缺人手的时候，前台什么都得做。你不是说她待人接物能力很强的吗，这种出卖色相的工作让她去最合适了。” </p><p>二宫的神色逐渐变得玩味，“松本润，你有没有发现你很针对樱井翔哎，一会儿说她有问题，一会儿又喊她干这辛苦活。以前你讨厌一个女生的时候，都是丢在角落当她空气的。”</p><p>“有吗？我只是想看看我的员工有没有本事做好我的前台而已，还有她来松本百货究竟有什么目的。”</p><p>“行吧行吧，我就当你说的是真的。”二宫笑起来，“不过有一句话你说的对，我也觉得樱井翔这个人不简单，褒义的不简单。你信不信，我们这次没准是捡到宝了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05</p><p>死男人，怪男人，真是活该他没有老婆，只能拥有男男cp。我说他到底懂不懂怜香惜玉，还是他根本就是自己下面那什么对女人不行啊，这是个什么路数，放着那么多实习生和合约工不用，叫我去百货中庭发问卷调查？要不是看在他长得帅、打坏了舍不得的份上，樱井恨不得不客气地一化妆包拍他脸上。</p><p>说实话，松本润早上独自去40楼开完会回来在前台边叫出自己名字的那一刻，樱井的脑瓜一亮，心里还对他有过那么一丝热切的小期待。少见啊松本润，终于和他那位助理连体婴分开，有空闲注意到我了，不枉我出门之前特地换了新香水，据我观察整个楼层都没有人用这一款的，比人手一支的“斩男香”要强多了。怎么样，够与众不同吧，想多闻几下吧，看这架势， 又是二人独处的场合，接下来哪怕不来约个吃饭、要趟电话，也该跟我聊聊天、套个近乎吧？</p><p>“樱井翔，你现在手头的事情忙吗？”</p><p>虽说大鱼咬钩，但必要的矜持还是不能丢的：“一之濑前辈让我扫描七月份的办公用品订货清单，小林前辈也有一个重要电话让我等，对方一打来就转接到他的线去，还有......”</p><p>“行了别做了，都交给二宫吧，这点小事他会安排别人做的。”</p><p>哦豁，还挺霸道，我喜欢。樱井假意理着鬓角的发丝，妩媚姿态以退为进：“社长，这样不好吧.....”</p><p>“嗯，也对，自己的工作要自己做。要不你做完再去？”松本抽出一叠A4纸整整齐齐垒在前台的桌上，“总之你记得待会儿去池袋分店跑一趟把这些发了。这次我们的问卷比较特殊，倒数两道是简答，你尽量当面看着客人把问卷填完，别让他们随便几个字就滑过去。”</p><p>“哦，，哦，没问题。”就这？樱井大失所望，不情不愿接过文件：“社长就没有一点别的事了吗？”</p><p>“嗯啊，没了。”隔了几秒，松本走出一段又退回几步，微微颔首瞟了瞟她精心准备的全身装束，像是故意投下一注暧昧的灯光，若有所思地吊人胃口。他最擅长用最普通的语气说最打击人的话，仿佛看见樱井踏空吃瘪是他人生一大乐趣，幼稚的孩子气躲在成熟稳重的得体西装后面，和小时候爱把女同学的鞋带绑在椅子腿上的行为没有太多本质差别：“下次换个淡香，上班就上班，少放点心思在穿衣打扮上。”</p><p> </p><p>这次算是踢到了一块难搞的生铁板，樱井翔从没见过这种软硬不吃的男人，以前都是自己牵着别人鼻子走，现在节奏倒是全由松本润掌握了。究竟是哪里出了问题，难道是我大学毕业进公司的这段空窗期里技巧生疏，实力不行了？诺大的商场，樱井抱着数量厚过一指节的问卷表怔怔地发愣，一张也没往外发，边想事情边埋头往前走，不留神便径直撞上三个午休散步的上班族，手里的纸张散了满地。“抱歉抱歉，是我刚刚没看路。”</p><p>一看是美女，三个男人连忙蹲到地上，“不打紧，我们帮你捡吧。”</p><p>熟悉的桥段又回来了，捡东西是假，占便宜是真，捡着捡着就把手摸到了女人的手上，捡着捡着就把眼睛看到了不该看的地方，不放过任何机会揩油。这种吃豆腐的手段，樱井就算没有遇过上千次，也有不止百余次了，除了好色就是好色，说他是咸猪手都是给他面子。不过......樱井正想起身，恰好撇到还没做的问卷，忽然转念啜泣起来，眼眶湿润的程度是正好含着两三滴眼泪强忍住不落下来的样子，顺便借机把自己的手指从男人掌下缩回来：“算了，不要捡了，我想今天应该也是我在松本百货实习的最后一天了，我连派问卷这么简答的工作都完成不了，回去又要挨骂了。”</p><p>受不了美女哭哭啼啼地梨花带雨，带头的男人果然心软：“这些都是你的问卷吗，那还真是挺多的，要不我们帮你填吧，也耽误不了几分钟。”</p><p>“但是，但是你们三个人也只能帮我填三份而已，我还剩那么多，回去还是没法交代呜呜呜。”</p><p>“这样，你把你的手机号给我，我多叫几个朋友过来帮你？”</p><p>呵，我就知道。樱井趁火添油，泪眼汪汪抬起头问：“真的可以吗？”</p><p>“举手之劳。”</p><p>“唔，那好吧。”樱井一副为难表情，找遍口袋却没带便签本，只得抽出一张纸巾垫在男人摊开的手心上用原子笔一笔一划写下一串数字，挨到对方耳边，换作轻柔声调，颈侧的香气在他鼻尖深深喷一口：“前辈，我把手机号码写在这了，不是工作号，是私❤人❤的❤哦~按照公司规定，其实我不应该和客户保持私下联系的，所以我只留给你一个人，你千万不要告诉别人哦！”</p><p>男人眉头一喜：“好，我一定不说，不说。那我们以后......”</p><p>“我呢，一般是负责商场VIP会员的相关服务和积分兑换，如果你在前面一楼柜台办卡的话，有什么问题就可以随时打电话找我的了。”</p><p>“好啊好啊，你带我去。”</p><p>樱井得意得尾巴都要从裙子底下翘起来：小意思，这还不被我拿下？看来我还可以啊，宝刀未老，只是在见识完松本润以后，别的男人就更显得低级，攻略起来毫无挑战性，也根本不配我花功夫去攻略。还是尽快搞定差事，好好想想松本润的事吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06</p><p>惯例的一天工作结束，松本哼着小调在办公室里活动筋骨伸懒腰，打算收拾东西下班回家。今天社里特别闷，二宫一听说相叶作为丽人形象大使在给银座新开设的young market区做新锐设计师入驻商演，才上了两个小时的班就假公济私地跑了过去看女友，还美名其曰是“监工”。唯一的好友不在，于是约产品经理做APP内容&amp;性能测试、跟外包公司的工程师交涉、包括吃饭、喝水、拿快递，全都只剩松本润自力更生。思来想去，也就前台那个樱井翔还挺好玩的，光是想到她有气说不出的表情都觉得好笑，平时老是看见楼上楼下有人给她端茶送水，把她当成女神供着，和女同事也都姐姐妹妹这样亲昵地叫着，可惜“装可爱、秀身材”这一套在我这里可不好使。员工就得乖乖听老板的，叫你干嘛就干嘛去，一切必须尽在我的掌握。</p><p>但现在仍然有一个问题处在掌握之外，那就是樱井翔来松本百货的原因，她就是一道自己始终看不太懂的阅读题，每次松本以为自己好像明白了，结果又是错。让樱井去做问卷调查其实也是一种试探她的方式，如果她连发传单的事情都做不好，那就说明她就是绣花枕头一包草，学历再好也是空的，不值得多研究了；可万一她做好了呢？松本润隐约感到自己对她分明有所期待，却说不清楚自己是在期待什么，在否定了一个两个错误答案以后，这道问题却反而愈发难以捉摸。</p><p>他承认，樱井翔很漂亮，否则他也不会那天在甜品店外就一眼注意到她。人非草木，怎么可能真的对所有人都无动于衷？只是目的很重要，接近自己的目的很重要；这样一个邻牙利齿的聪明女人，本以为的一面之缘，忽然成了略带牵强的上下级关系，巧合太多，叫人没办法不起疑心。别人在认识爱情之前，都是听着浪漫情歌用文字优美地描摹爱情的形状，只有自己是在上一辈的骗局里认清了女人有多狡猾、男人有多不可靠，唱片机里的背景音乐唱的你侬我侬，传到松本耳中只显得格外地吵。</p><p>“命运”，“缘分”，只有傻子才会相信这些；“套路”，“剧本”，这才是现实世界存在的东西。松本润受够了每次刚刚说服自己收起刺猬的刺，回过头来就发现自己被人当成傻子对待，连亲生爸爸都不能完全相信。陌生人的伤害可以很快消化，伤人最深的总是最亲的人，松本润在还是小孩的时候就明白了这道理，他用了足足二十年的时间，慢慢成熟，慢慢地心淡，然而外在越冰冻，内心越炽热，在某一处也许连他自己都不知道的灰尘青苔下面，一道不起眼的缝隙早就潜伏了许久，盼望有人抱着光火走进来。是松本的期待催裂了它，寂寞敲击着它。</p><p>“社长，您还没走，是有什么临时工作要交代吗？”</p><p>“不是，我来看看有没有我的传真。”松本揉揉鼻子，装潇洒地随便看向前台的空座，没有二宫给他做眼线，临走前他还是想来看看这女人。“樱井翔人呢？叫她去做的问卷调查还没给我汇报结果，工作不积极，下班比我还准时。”</p><p>一旁的代班职员马上答道：“不是，她包还在这儿呢。她拿着问卷出去以后，就一直没回来。”</p><p>这么卖力？松本润掩饰住自己的意外。“哦，这样啊。”</p><p>“如果社长着急要数据的话，我现在就打电话叫她回来，或者社长现在先走，我留晚一些，等她回来以后就和她一起整理，明天上班前一定把结果发到您的邮箱。”</p><p>“没事，你们回去吧，我正好想起来我还有两个策划部的提案没看，不急着下班。”</p><p>松本润把手插进裤兜，在楼层无所事事闲逛一圈，又犹犹豫豫地踱回办公室。反正自己也不想这么早回家面对老爸和二妈那两张脸，要不就等等她？就等半个小时，绝不多待。</p><p> </p><p>然后这一等就等到了晚上九点多。</p><p>樱井翔整理完所有问卷一看表就已经八点半了，她心想总部这么晚肯定没人了，本着“不管亏待什么都不能亏待肚子”的原则，还在商场地下二层请自己美滋滋地吃了份荞麦面再不紧不慢地打车回公司，以至于她打开电梯远远看见社长办公室的灯居然亮着的时候都被吓了一跳。这别不是松本润等我等到了现在吧，不对，按照松本润惯有的一根筋思路，他等的大概率不会是我这个人，怕是等我手上的问卷才等到现在。</p><p>“社长？社长？”“社长你不会生气了吧？我不是故意晚回来的......”“社长？你在吗？”“你不说话的话我就直接进来了哦。”</p><p>樱井翔站在走廊敲了半天的门也没听见里面答应一声，只得蹑手蹑脚地拧了把手开门，正对面的总裁椅上空无一人，原来他不在啊，白白虚惊一场。这还是她第一次进松本润的办公室，这内部配置风格也太有个人特色了，一看就是强迫症专业户的房间，物无巨细都摆得整整齐齐，少数的杂物毯子也是小小一团堆在会客沙发的一角。樱井好奇地在办公室里左看右看，对松本润的一切都想了解，他平时就是在这里看书的吗，他平时就是在这里打字的吗，看着落地窗外忽明忽暗的万家灯火，没有想象中大老板的烟味酒味和铜臭，只有一股图书馆般的油墨气，安安静静的，干干净净的。一个人的星球，那么大的空间，实际上简单得一眼望得到头。</p><p>哎，樱井顺着视线方向寻过去，他柜子上怎么孤零零地放了颗糖。在自己的印象里，前台收到的所有松本润的外卖基本都是无糖的，应该是不爱吃甜的啊，他对碳水化合物都很限制，难不成是躲在自己屋里偷偷吃糖吗？这什么糖，紫色的，葡萄味吗？他的口味怎么那么小小孩。樱井捏着糖纸把它翻了个面拿起来看包装上的小字，像是发现了松本不可告人的小秘密一样暗自窃笑，眼角余光却似乎看见什么东西在身后动了一下，下意识立刻把糖藏进手心，双手迅速背到腰后赛入口袋。</p><p>松本习惯了开着灯睡觉，但也被悉悉索索的脚步声扰了清梦，从沙发的毯子底下揉揉眼睛坐起来，睁眼就看见樱井翔站在面前，表情经历了没睡醒——困惑——惊喜——冷静的全过程，不过他也明显在樱井眼中看见了更大的困惑：沙发上这蜷着的一团居然是个人？</p><p>“你......”</p><p>樱井受惊之余，大脑依然在线，猪都知道松本润接下来要问什么，无非就是“你为什么擅自进我办公室”，还有“你为什么乱动我东西”，这种怎么回答都出错的问题当然不能让他问出口。樱井赶忙一沓问卷塞进他的手，先发制人：“三百份问卷，还登记了七十一张新会员卡，都在这里了，社长您过目。”</p><p>“会员卡？”</p><p>“嗯，顺便的。我看问卷的主要方向是关于松本百货线下服务的不便捷性意见和现有官网的使用情况，我猜社长下一步应该是想针对线上服务做出一些改良创新吧，到时候肯定会为了推广新的官网或者APP，开展针对老会员的线上优惠补贴以鼓励消费。所以我就推荐他们，不如现在就去先申请会员，这样他们就可以比别人提前在会员邮件里收到更新后的下载链接和优惠讯息，稳赚不赔的。”</p><p>“那你找的为什么都是男性客户？”</p><p>“因为女生和男生买东西的出发点和追求都是不一样的，女生喜欢体验商场的服务和挑选商品的放松感，男生则目的性比较强。爱逛实体店的本来就是女性居多，我们的已注册客户肯定也是女性居多，松本百货缺的就是男性客户，那我肯定能找几个是几个。”</p><p>松本的眼神微妙地转了转，不愧是庆应毕业的，市场部折腾了好几天也没个结果的事情，她一天就超额完成任务了，还把自己的打算摸得透透的。“你从哪里知道这些讯息的？”</p><p>樱井被问得无辜：“这......很难看出来吗？可能是因为我本身就很喜欢买东西吧，所以对这方面的事情都比较敏锐。”</p><p>捡到宝了，还真是捡到宝了，就凭樱井翔刚刚说的这一段，去其他公司应聘个销售、策划、顾问都可以，这样的人才现在却在自己这儿当前台，松本润忍不住感到欣喜万分。他一直漏考虑了一个关键点，那就是他和二宫以及大多数工程部的员工都是男性，从来没有站在女性——一个经常购物的女性——的角度思考过这件事，这一刻他觉得没有比樱井翔更适合帮自己做这工作的人了，连忙打开笔记本电脑招呼樱井过来：“那个，我今天正好拿到APP的内测程序，你快帮我看看，你肯定能有新想法。”</p><p>“好啊。”樱井翔绕过茶几，径直坐到松本身旁的沙发空位，略微俯身，指尖划过触控板，认真看向屏幕里展示的界面预览图：“你这个设计的问题有点大，你不介意的话我就直说了。首先这个界面就不行，我明白你们可能想走简约风，想把整体做得高端一点，但是黑白灰的首页实在看得我没有购买欲望；其次你最好和多家移动支付公司联系合作，你现在只支持银联和paypal，绝对是不够的；其三，你的商品细节图也提供得不够多，就拿我经常买的这个牌子来说，你现在放上软件的所有图片和款式，和品牌官网上的一模一样，你总得有自己的特别之处吧，比如什么首发新款啊，独家优惠啊，抢先上线啊，否则我为什么不去品牌官网买而非要来你百货的APP买呢......”</p><p>“那你觉得这个线上预定热门商品，线下门店自取提货的功能怎么样——”男人不禁心地偏头，没说完的话戛然而止。松本润对天发誓他不是存心要往那里看的，那有什么办法，樱井翔离得那么近，长得又矮，衬衫扣子又不好好扣，脖子上的项链挂坠一路畅通无阻地滑进深深的事业线里，这，是个男人怎么可能不往那里看！有一说一，嘛，确实是不小，而且她身上好香，早上说的话只不过是为了气气这女人，现在静坐下来慢慢闻，其实蛮不错的......</p><p>“社长问我觉得什么？”</p><p>“我，呃。”松本的心砰砰直跳，脸一热就飞快扭开了头，生硬地拽过就近的毛毯扔给樱井：“我是问你，你不觉得这房间的空调温度太低了吗？我都有点冷了，你还穿那么暴露，拿、拿去，赶紧给我披上。”</p><p>又挑我刺？樱井反复看了好几遍自己的着装：“我这长袖，A字裙，暴露吗？”</p><p>“好了，今天时间也不早了，就到这里吧，难道你想让我听你讲到凌晨再回家吗？”</p><p>“喂，是你让我帮你提建议的......”</p><p>“那你明天拟一份详细报告给我，我会、我和二宫会一起看的。”</p><p>“明天这么赶？我今天在外面站了一天还没休息呢。”</p><p>松本再次板起那张脸：“你在跟我讨价还价？我是老板还是你是老板？”</p><p>樱井委委屈屈：“......你是你是。”</p><p>我是不是对她太凶了？松本看了看樱井脚上的高跟鞋，再钢铁直男也能明白那种辛苦，转身去桌上拿自己的钱包：“小票呢？”</p><p>“什么小票？”</p><p>“你今天的出租车收据。我给你报销。”</p><p>樱井不高兴地没好气。“丢了。你之前又没说过这可以报。”</p><p>“那我私人给你报了，下不为例。”松本身上现钞不多，一共三万八全给樱井翔了，“以后打车钱记得开小票，没小票的账，财务部都不能报销。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07</p><p>二宫家向来都是松本润躲开爸妈、自由逍遥的一处秘密基地，这个二室一厅的小屋说大不大，说小也不小，PS4、漫画、光碟、卡带一应俱全。他和二宫从小学就常常窝在一块儿黑灯瞎火地通宵达旦打机看片，然后隔天在所有考试中拿到分数最高的两张考卷，放学继续回来打机看片。弥漫热气与振奋的青春时期，可乐味和薯条味的十四五岁，形同虚设的时间，快乐宣泄接连几夜都不间断，不顾一切地放肆笑，男孩的乐趣简单得离谱。所以当松本润兴高采烈提着两盒高级马肉刺身来找二宫，开门却发现来迎接自己的人居然是相叶雅纪时，他的脸顿时乌云密布地黑了下来：“你怎么在这儿？今天二宫明明跟我说好了要在他家一起看鬼灭之刃的最新话，还要一起打只狼的。快回去快回去，热血奋战的夜晚不适合来谈恋爱的小女生。”</p><p>“呀，是松本君来了！”相叶雅纪丝毫没把他的口头劝退当回事，一把接过刺身盒，大咧咧地就要拉人进屋：“今天你有口服了，我上星期刚在亚马逊上买了个章鱼烧机，Kazu君在厨房准备下酒菜，晚上正好可以大家一起吃。”</p><p>“不是，你有没有听我说话？我是说，今天，不适合，情侣，禁止，だめ！嫌いや！”不对，松本顿了顿，上下打量起相叶的一身大码男式短袖，这不是她的衣服吧！肩宽腰围都不合适，一双106公分美长腿也被过长的衣摆下垂遮去了一截，印花图案还这么眼熟，根本就是洗完澡在二宫和也衣橱里拿的宅T。松本润脸黑的程度肉眼可见地加快一层：“相叶，你别告诉我他连这儿的钥匙也给你配了一把。”</p><p>相叶不以为然地点头：“嗯啊，他早就把钥匙给我了啊。”</p><p>混蛋！叛徒！松本润在心里把二宫骂得妈也不认得，就差没有临门一脚兄弟反目成仇。男人的地盘怎么可以让女人进来横插一脚！</p><p>“不过我之前没来过这里几次，都是他去我家的情况比较多。”相叶自顾自地接着说道：“那我也想看鬼灭嘛，好巧不巧今天通告又结束得早，我就自己来了。”</p><p>松本皱起眉头：“......你也看漫画？”</p><p>“干嘛啊，谁规定了女人不能看漫画的？我还看海贼死神和进击的巨人呢。”</p><p>“这倒也不是，就是emmmm反差有点大。”看漫画的人应该不是坏人，松本润的戒备稍稍减弱了些。他和相叶雅纪原本就没有太多正面接触，了解基本全靠想象和二宫的口述，对相叶下了屏幕的真实形象做派一无所知。“我以为女生都不怎么看漫画的，特别是你们女明星，应该更喜欢看八卦时尚杂志多一点吧。”</p><p>相叶得意地叉腰，“那你就想错了，我可不是一般的女明星，你不把我当女人看都行。”</p><p>“......我现在大概知道为什么二宫和也会喜欢你了，你确实不一样，是他的那杯茶。”</p><p>玄关的谈话声愈发热烈起来，二宫这才模糊听见一墙之隔以外有人提及自己的名字，后知后觉推开厨房的门从后面探出一个脑袋，吹响一声口哨：“哟，来啦？”</p><p>“你还‘哟’？”松本润正愁找不到罪魁祸首出气，这下任凭二宫再嬉皮笑脸也不管用：“给你三分钟，快点给我解释清楚这是怎么一回事。”</p><p>二宫甩甩手上的水，虐狗发言随手拈来：“女朋友嘛，总是要带回自己家里的呀，等你也有了女朋友就会懂的。难不成以后我家也和共用澡堂一样分男女，一间给你，一间给她啊？”</p><p>“那你为什么不早点跟我说她也来！”</p><p>“要是我提前跟你说了，你还会来吗？”</p><p>“当然不来！”</p><p>“那不就行了。毕竟你帮过她那么大一个忙，雅纪一直都说想认识你，谁叫你难约又怕生？这次是我故意没跟你说的，你要怪就怪我好了。”二宫开心地笑：“放心吧，雅纪又不是什么怪物哥斯拉，她就是个天然呆笨蛋，很好相处的。”</p><p>“喂！”相叶听到这话立刻不满意了，瞪大眼睛去拽男友的袖口：“谁是笨蛋了，你当着人家的面就这么形容我啊？”</p><p>二宫宠溺地伸手在她额头上不轻不重地弹了下，见到对方果然去捂痛处，极其自然地搂过相叶在她脸侧亲了亲：“那我就是喜欢笨蛋嘛，没办法。”</p><p>“哎哎哎你们够了啊，当我不存在啊？我这是看懂了，只要相叶雅纪在这里，我就是你们秀恩爱的观众罢了。”三个人的场合，总要有人受伤害，松本实在没眼看下去这种卿卿我我的言情剧剧情，缠绵悱恻到他后槽牙都发酸，毫不犹豫叫了卡，踢着拖鞋硬是从二宫和相叶中间挤过去把二人分开，自己径直跑到客厅沙发上大字型地坐下，脖子一梗，标准的纨绔大爷样。“让开让开，我不管你们了，我要看我的jump。家里还有没有什么喝的啊？进屋那么久了水都没喝上一口。”</p><p>作为松本润行为研究领域当之无愧的专家，二宫太明白一个道理：想要理解松本润一举一动背后那些没表现出来的小九九，必须都要迂回着来。他并不是真的有多讨厌相叶雅纪，也不是真的对自己谈恋爱这件事情感到生气，他只是担心自己的好友被女朋友抢走，如同他爸爸当年眼里只有二妈和二妈的小孩，最后又丢下他伶仃孤单一个人。二宫看破不说破被松本隐藏起的别扭，偷偷朝相叶雅纪比了一个safe的手势示意松本这边没问题了，随即换上万年不变的温温和和好脾气，哄弟弟似的哄他：“那你是要水素水还是常温水呢？”</p><p>“那还用说？当然是常温水了。”</p><p> </p><p>那厢的两个男人还在进行相互拌嘴的小学生友谊交流，相叶借口自己去帮松本润拿水，顺便把吃食也端出来，转身却如释重负地深呼吸一口气，躲进厨房把水龙头开得哗哗响。呼，看来松本润没有多想什么，也没有对那次杂志社的事情起疑心。圈内人谁不知道松本百货的大公子是个酒色不近的怪咖，除了工作就没有什么外露的喜好，手握大把资源门道却从来没有人能巴结上这位超级金主，什么包养、力捧、帮人带资进组的可能性就更加微乎其微。而现在，自己竟然能和他在同一张桌子上以“大亲友的女友”身份聊天说笑，这可是多少艺人做梦都梦不来的机会，我做到了，终于做到了，我终于和松本润搭上线了。为了梦寐以求的工作，耍上一点心机又怎么样，松本润这种含着金汤匙出生的天之骄子根本不会明白，他无关痛痒的一句话、一个决定、一个给谁都无所谓的代言名额，足以拥有改变另一个人命运的力量。</p><p>说来说去还是自己能力不够。平面模特是吃青春饭的活儿，只要过了二十五岁就是重大危机，这些年站上TokyoGirlsCollection的00后年轻女孩越来越多，站在决定去留的岁月关口，相叶近乎看到职业生涯的断头台就在不远处朝自己挥手。人注定是要做选择的，生存和死亡是哈姆雷特要考虑的事，吃面包还是蛋糕是玛丽皇后考虑的事，而普通人就只能在站直和弯腰之间反复徘徊。现实的饥饿终究吞噬了理想的美好，熟练地压垮一颗颗向阳挺立的自命不凡的麦秆，把他们变成曾经最不想变成的人。如今回想前几个月的布局点滴，相叶雅纪仍然带着挥之不去的心有余悸，在每个失眠的夜里把自己弄得神经紧张，连二宫和也都无法透露。</p><p>只有她知道，在小花园蹲点的狗仔是相叶自己花钱叫去的，松本家的大宅也是自己主动去的，算准了地点，算准了时间，算准了二宫会在谈完公事之后从那扇大门走出来，算准了只要二宫看见自己就会习以为常地来牵自己的手，算准了照片曝光只会将矛头通通引向名声在外的松本润而非无人知晓的二宫和也，算准了二宫无论如何都不会任由女友“倒贴豪门”的绯闻满天飞，即使去向最好的兄弟低头求助也在所不惜。</p><p>“最好还是说成工作关系。”二宫一番深思熟虑，低头把手覆到相叶的膝盖上让她安心，“我会尽快去跟松润商量这件事，让你来当今年松本百货的形象大使，这是对双方而言伤害最小的处理方式，说不定还能得益于这次绯闻的流量炒作，为公司提升知名度。这不是坏事，你不要自责。”</p><p>如果要说愧疚，相叶雅纪自然是有的，不过仅限于对二宫。他的毫无保留，他的竭尽全力，在很久以前那场初见的饭局他伸手来为素不相识的自己挡下酒杯的一刻起，相叶雅纪就知道，这个男人什么都愿意为自己做。其实那天她应该赶他走的，这个爱逞英雄的名副其实的笨蛋，到底知不知道后来自己为了摆平他得罪的电视台长花了多少钱？二宫以为的“被灌酒”在相叶雅纪看来只是成功路上必须付出的一点点微不足道的小代价，正如她心甘情愿在各种综艺节目里卖蠢、装傻，对喜欢的人微笑，对不喜欢的人也微笑，被开恶劣的黄色玩笑以满足深夜档观众喜闻乐见的恶趣味：只要能出头，没有什么是不能忍的，如果能有个靠山，将来的路都会好走很多。然而二宫和也的在乎和心疼来得如此珍贵，他就像个小说里被突然加塞进来的人物，从没有姓名的次要龙套到撑起主线的关键角色，只用了短短一瞬间。</p><p>爱情是闪闪发光的奢侈品，少数人才拥有得起，更多人只能心有余而力不足地漂浮仰望，但是既然已经拥有，那么相叶就不会让自己轻易放开双手。女人收敛一下情绪，正要把水拿出去，抬头就看见二宫在跟松本低声说着什么悄悄话：“.......待会儿打游戏你让让她，给我女朋友留个面子。”</p><p>“知道了知道了，啰嗦。我感觉你不像她男朋友，你简直就是她保姆，多大的人了，玩个游戏要给她放水，她去办个活动你都陪着。”</p><p>“我就说你不懂。她看见我在的话，会安心一点。”</p><p>“肉麻死了你。不就有个女朋友嘛，得瑟什么。”</p><p>“那肯定要得瑟啊，有本事你也去找个明星当老婆。”</p><p>“我才不要，消受不起。”</p><p>“密谋什么坏主意呢你们，”相叶雅纪一直等到他们聊得差不多了，恰如其分端着一盘海苔木鱼花之类的配料来到客厅，若无其事地念出聚餐开场白，“说好了啊，待会儿玩只狼，死最多的人要吃芥末章鱼烧哦！”</p><p>松本润刚想说“那你们输定了”，倏地记起自己几分钟前答应下的话，差点没当场暴走，怨念的眼神死死盯住二宫，口型一张一合明晃晃在说：二宫和也你们夫妻俩这是组团挖坑给我跳呢？</p><p>二宫吐吐舌头，也用口型回敬一句：那不管，你——答——应——了——</p><p>嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀，手机就在这时候蹭着地板震了两震，响了。松本伸长脖子一瞧，是二宫的新消息。“谁啊？周五晚上还不让人休息？”</p><p>二宫按开解锁，笑容变得格外意味绵长：“是小翔哦。”</p><p>“哪个小翔？听都没听过。都叫你把你电话簿里那些八百年没联系、一开口就借钱的老同学删删干净，你就是不听......”</p><p>“如果是樱井翔那个‘小翔’呢？”</p><p>状况内的松本润和状况外的相叶雅纪异口同声喊道：“樱井翔？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>08</p><p>樱井把下巴搁在交叉手背上，歪着脑袋全神贯注地看那颗被她无意带回家的晶莹剔透的紫色水果糖，两只眼睛一眨也不眨，就快要把这糖纸生生盯出一个洞来。第一个小时过去，风间只当姐姐在发呆想别的事；第二个小时过去，风间慢慢意识到了有什么地方怪怪的；第三个小时过去，风间终于忍无可忍发问：“姐，你是不是减肥减饿了，想吃就吃吧，一颗糖而已，吃不胖的。”</p><p>“你说一个男人，为什么要在办公室里放一颗他不喜欢的糖呢？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我说松本润啦，他明明不吃甜的。”樱井苦恼地使劲挠着她漂亮的小脑袋，“哎呀想不通！”</p><p>都说爱一个人就要爱他的灵魂，否则听起来让人觉得不诚恳，可松本润的灵魂未免也太矛盾了，这完全剥离开的两副面孔在他身上以一种极其奇妙的排列结构组合在一起，拼成一个比双子座更双子座的处女座。</p><p>不吃糖却有糖，有家不回却在公司沙发睡，看起来是个狂拽酷炫的总裁大人，其实是个不抽烟不喝酒不乱找女人的三好学生......还有那天在他办公室，明明一谈起公司的事情就眉飞色舞有说不完的话，我还以为终于和他找到共同语言了呢，结果没几分钟好脸色就又摆起了那副扑克脸。樱井翔真想摇着他的肩膀大声问他一句“你就不能夸夸我，对我好一点吗”或者“关心就要说出来啊，报销个车费算什么嘛”，多笑一笑又不会少块肉，老是端着架子，活像一头凶悍好斗的小公牛。</p><p>不过就目前看来，松本润最感兴趣的东西似乎确实只有工作，也不知道他有没有看我今天交上去的报告，发出去的邮件跟石头丢进海里没差，是好是坏都没一句回音。真是说给别人听都不会有人信，追个男人还得先学怎么写报告，这不就是找了个小白脸然后逼他考大学嘛。不要紧，我想不通你不要紧，这不还有我们全知全能的二宫助理嘛？樱井翔把糖放进随身的零钱包里，翻了个身趴到床上拿起手机，塌下来的头发温顺地散落在背上，充满婴儿般的牛奶气息，翘起的两只小脚不停晃动，忽明忽暗的灯光在她脸颊熠熠跳跃。找不到你这个大忙人，找你死党还不简单？我就不信你跟二宫和也还不说实话。</p><p> </p><p>相叶雅纪还没见过哪个人的名字能够同时让松本润和二宫的表情那么丰富，“樱井翔是谁啊，怎么没听Kazu你跟我说过，是你们的新同事吗？”</p><p>松本大手一挥：“切，她算什么新同事，就是区区一个前台小姐罢了。”</p><p>“既然是区区一个前台小姐，那你激动什么？”</p><p>二宫明显看见对方的眼角肌肉不自然地动了动：“我，我当然要激动啊！好端端的女朋友就站在你面前，你还明目张胆地勾搭公司里的其他小姑娘，一口一个‘小翔’，叫得那么亲热。而且你什么时候加了她的line，我怎么不知道？”</p><p>“什么勾搭，你别瞎说啊，分明是你自己耍孤僻，不跟员工打交道，叫谁都是连名带姓。樱井翔在我们line群里的人缘一直好得很，现在全公司应该只有你还没有加她的号了吧。”</p><p>松本气得直跳脚：“群？你们竟然还背着我建群？为什么没人把我拉进去？连你也不拉我！”</p><p>“这怎么行，在员工群里出现老板可是大忌。你也不想想，你当社长的这两年里一共才加过几个好友，多半还是为了紧急联络，员工根本就不认识你，也不敢跟你说话，要是我把你拉进去，这群不用一天就能原地解散——然后再建一个，里面还是没有你。”</p><p>“谁说我line里没有人的，我看挺多的啊，有你，我妹，开旅馆的道明寺，房地产的御村，帮我们做法务的深山，还有那个卖石油的谁来着......”二宫斜眼给他一个“我就听你扯”的眼神，松本识趣地乖乖闭上了嘴。“商务合作的好友也算好友。”</p><p>“哎，怎么变成你问我了，我还没问你呢，昨天一下午我不在总部，你们俩都干什么了？”二宫把樱井发来的消息拿给松本看：“她说有份报告要让我看的，早上就发到你邮箱了，问我觉得怎么样，需不需要改。什么报告？你干嘛不转给我？你藏挺好啊松本润，一整天了都不跟我说，是不是又欺负人家给你当苦力去了？”</p><p>“我哪儿欺负她了，”只会问二宫和也，怎么也不来问问我。松本从鼻子里出气哼了哼，事不关己地把身体往后仰：“就......谁让你昨天不在！我找不到人，就给她做了新APP的自测，她提了几条建议，我觉得不错，让她顺手写个报告。”</p><p>“顺手？小翔昨天发的最后一条ins是在半夜两点多，你确定她是‘顺手’写到那么晚？”</p><p>“那、收了我的工资就要做事的嘛，她有专业精神这很好啊，最多我算她多一份加班费。”</p><p>二宫再次露出那个意味深长的笑容：“话说你不是很宝贝那个APP计划的吗，保密这保密那的，之前还说她是商业间谍呢，怎么这么快就把自测都给樱井翔做了？”</p><p>“看吧！我就知道你会是这个反应，所以才没跟你说。之前的事过去就过去了，现在有个人才摆在我面前，不用多浪费啊。”</p><p>“又是‘为了公司’？”</p><p>“那是。”松本润想起昨晚樱井说的那些，连手里的游戏手柄都搁置一边，还有一些意犹未尽，“和也我跟你说，这女人神了，我想什么都被她随便一想就料到了，脑袋瓜子要比那群产品经理好使多了，不用点她，自己就通了......”</p><p>“不管她图什么了？”</p><p>“哈，我倒是想管。可是能猜的东西我都已经猜过了，她不图名，不图利，也不图升职，看她老是买买买，新包新衣服一套一套的，也不像是缺钱想来傍大款，反正我是想不出她图什么了。”</p><p>二宫低头打字的手忽然暂停下来，就在他发出去那条“抱歉今天忙，周末我会细看”之后，樱井一连秒回了三条，全是以“松本社长”开头的。害，搞了半天原来她只是拿我当个开场白，松本润你怎么就想不到她说不定图的就是你这个人呢？二宫舔舔嘴唇，主意翻上心头：“哎，小翔问你对她的报告有什么看法，我怎么答？”</p><p>松本的手指在腿上弹钢琴般愉快地敲了敲，“嘛，就，还行吧，马马虎虎。”</p><p>“这样吧，你不是刚刚还说想要个群吗？我拉好了，你，我，樱井翔，这话你自己跟她说，怎么样？”</p><p>“喂你这，不是，我不是想让你拉这种群！”松本毫无准备地被他一激，瞬间腾地一下站起来去衣帽架拿外套口袋的手机，“快帮我退了，退了！听见没有！”</p><p>“松本社长，加都加了，你别那么小气嘛。”二宫趁机抢过他的手机，“你不敢直接给她发消息，我帮你发咯。”果然对于松本润这样的人，就得找个人来治治他。</p><p>“二宫和也你还给我，我警告你啊你别瞎按，快给我看你发什么了你！”</p><p> </p><p>同一时间，樱井翔看着手机不知所云。</p><p>——你的报告我非常满意。</p><p>——刚刚那条是二宫和也发的，不是我</p><p>——他说了他很满意！</p><p>（撤回）</p><p>——好了，现在是我了，刚刚那些你就当作没看见。当然我也不是说你的报告不好。</p><p>——我是说，干得不错。</p><p>......<br/>
......<br/>
......</p><p>——继续保持。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9-10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>09</p><p> </p><p>樱井翔想，如果这话是风间俊介说的，那么他一定是顶着一张大笑脸，亮着一口大白牙，背着双肩包连跑带跳地走到自动售货机旁边买饮料请你喝。朝气蓬勃，青春洋溢，一看就是还没挨过社会毒打的祖国花朵，绝对的当代正能量好青年，鲜活得就像冰冻过的可乐罐上滴下来的水：“干得不错，继续保持！”</p><p>如果这话是二宫和也说的，那么他一定是轻声细语、风度翩翩、温文尔雅、以柔克刚，眼睛里净是一片浓得化不开的三月春水，绝对不会让人有任何一丝的不自在和尴尬：“干得不错，继续保持哦。”，给每个人都是一种“他对我这么好一定是对我有意思”的错觉，难怪公司里暗恋明恋他的女孩一抓一大把，一踩一个坑都是最强王者的温柔陷阱。</p><p>但是现在这话是松本润说的，那他就只会是小嘴一撇，手一插袋，说不定还要15度朝右上方昂起下巴，占尽身高优势一览众山小地俯视你，像极了外国领导人会见时谁也不待见谁的模样，不管心里想了什么，语音语调都必须是永远恒定摄氏度零的冷漠：“干得不错，继续保持。”最好你再给他立正敬礼三跪九叩来个谢主隆恩，然后他就能宽容大方地摆摆手，撂下一句“平身”再潇洒离场。</p><p>对，没错，就是这样，有点臭屁兮兮的自大，难得夸人家几句也要显得他有多心不甘情不愿似的，樱井翔闭上眼都能想象松本润在屏幕背后那副皱着眉头打字的嫌弃表情，抱着手机躺在床上乐得直打滚——她的社长大人果然就是和那些强行装逼的油腻男不一样，不止是拽了吧唧的少爷脾气，而是正真正铭的24K纯少爷。天赋的逼格，原装的高贵，用不着什么邪魅一笑和“呵，女人”，往那儿一站就是霸总界的行业标杆。</p><p>樱井想起上星期有一次她拿了前台的dhl包裹正要给同楼层的同事送过去，路过三号会议室的时候隔着玻璃就看见松本润在里面给几个部长还是总监的下属开临时小会，樱井本来就属于那种逮着帅哥就找不着北的类型，更何况眼前的这位还是她心中目前排行第一的顶级帅哥，此时不看更待何时？赶紧挑了个不被人注意的角度小心翼翼地匍匐着观摩起来。</p><p>这男人，只要听不见他的那些叨逼叨，看起来就是一百个赏心悦目。会议室的外墙玻璃设计得特别刁钻，整体是一面防偷窥的磨砂材料，中间罕有几条普通的透明玻璃作为装饰，樱井翔为了看清松本润浑身上下最养眼的那张脸，只好顺着那些小缝悄悄望。大约有整整十分钟，她就一声不吭地望着松本，看他时而坐在桌边举起激光笔照住投影的幻灯片，比女人还长的睫毛藏在额前的碎发底下，微微点头的表情认真投入；时而从座椅上站起来，挽起衬衣的袖口露出一截线条流畅的手臂，窗外的阳光很稀薄地把它晒成秋天小麦的颜色，韩剧封面也不过就是如此了，搞得樱井翔满脑子都是些风花雪月的情节，哪里还有送包裹这回事。</p><p>难伺候，但是帅；心情太善变，但是帅；脸臭地一批，但是帅；嘴还爱挤兑人，但是帅。这应该就是樱井在松本百货工作的这段日子对松本润的全部总结，只要松本润的脸还在，无论多么抖S的性格，她都能凑合。然而经过二宫和也这么一闹，她可算是找到松本润的死穴了，这家伙居然是个隐藏的大傲娇，那他有糖就不奇怪了，想想甚至还有点可爱。原先她总以为二宫能镇住松本的主要原因是他有耐心、性格好、还不容易生气，三点合一全靠忍，合着根本就不是，他既然敢拿松本润的手机给自己发消息，就说明他知道松本润是个玩得起的人，不会因为这种事情就小肚鸡肠地翻脸，而且看样子，类似的事情二宫以前肯定也没少干。</p><p>樱井忽然高兴起来，搞了半天松本润一直就是一只纸老虎，人前张牙舞爪地把人都赶跑到退避三舍，人后立<br/>
马小坦克变玩具车。这样说起来，他之前故意无视我，还各种找我麻烦，按照他蹭得累的本质，某种意义上就等于是他已经注意到了我，这不就好办了嘛！傲娇最招架不住的是什么，那当然就是直球啊，要是他不肯主动，那就换我主动出击咯。不能再旁敲侧击地左右试探了，看来有些话不说明白一点，松本润是不会自己看明白的，毕竟樱井也是从小被别人追到大的一枝花，要论怎么倒追，她有样学样都不缺老师。</p><p> </p><p>于是在接下来的几天，趁着二宫根据她报告所写的建议去和多方平台接洽的时间里，松本润陆续收到了来自前台的一份份贴着粉红爱心便签纸的精心排序好的文件夹、每天早上一杯完全符合自己口味的拿铁咖啡（附加杯垫）、line群里花里胡哨的早安午安晚安卖萌emoji，樱井翔恨不得把所有助理该做的活儿都包揽下来，就连气势汹汹跑来总部找他申请商场铺位提前解约的承租方代表人都被樱井翔一顿夸夸其谈迷得晕头转向，转而决定续约了。</p><p>那天松本早就听说要来解约的对象是个难缠的对手，出于谈判技巧考虑，他只想让樱井翔把人带去接待室晾一晾，叫他等上个十来分钟施加压力，再不紧不慢地姗姗来迟，谁知一推开门就看见樱井翔和他手舞足蹈地交谈正欢，张口闭口やだ、うそ、ほんとうに，来劲得不得了，自己连个标点符号都插不上话。要不是松本曾经在问卷的事上见识过樱井的忽悠大法，还真要当作他俩是多年不见的远房亲戚。</p><p>“加藤君慢走，我一定会常来光顾贵店的，记得要给我八折优惠哦！”</p><p>“樱井小姐来的话，全场半价都可以！”</p><p>松本：“......那么你的解约？”</p><p>“没有的事！有樱井小姐这么好的合作伙伴，我可舍不得解约！”</p><p>松本感觉自己突然成了融洽氛围里那个多余的人，语气微妙地把樱井拉到一旁：“你什么时候成他合作伙伴了？你又跟别人说什么了？”</p><p>“他那个牌子的衣服我买过，主打八十年代复古风的小众品牌，也就是最近一下子被古着潮流带得火了一把，有点膨胀，所以想退了这边的铺位，去自由之丘开独立门店。我只是在跟他理性分析，自由之丘的店面租金那么贵，而且同类型的商店太多，搬去那里很难在一群差不多的店里脱颖而出。”</p><p>“还有呢？”</p><p>樱井别了别脑袋：“还有就是，下一期Cancam杂志会有复古特辑，我答应他会穿他们家的衣服去拍读者模特的照片。”</p><p>“你撒这种谎也不怕被揭穿......”</p><p>樱井满脸都是“快夸我，快夸我”的表情，神采奕奕：“我没撒谎，我真的是Cancam的读者模特，隔两个月就要去拍一次照的那种。难道我看起来不像吗？”</p><p>“不是，你，像是像，可是你......”问题是你把我的工作都做完了，那我还要做什么啊！</p><p>“像就行了，你说像就是证明你也觉得我够漂亮，可以当模特，是吧？”</p><p>“？我没......”</p><p>“哦对了，现在都已经中午了，社长你一定饿了吧？”樱井翔的嘴简直就是机关枪，每分每秒都替松本安排好了，不给人留反驳的空档，“我昨晚特地亲手做了便当，待会儿加热完了就给你送到办公室，还有你昨天让我去联系的三家商户，他们很有意向入驻我们的线上平台，也愿意配合我们的会员积分制推出独家优惠......”</p><p>“这个不能说！”松本润下意识反手去捂她的嘴，两人的距离猛地拉近，只留下一双扑闪的大眼睛在樱井的脸上使劲眨。樱井呼出的空气微弱地喷在松本润的掌心，使得相贴的皮肤也慢慢暧昧地发热起来，松本刷地把手撒开，飞快偷看了女人一眼，压低喉咙道：“涉及APP的事情你私下跟我报备就行了，或者你发line群里也行，别到处大声瞎嚷嚷。”</p><p>樱井搓搓手指把头发撩到颈侧，垂下眼帘撅起嘴唇，活脱就像是被松本欺负了一样：“可是平时我在群里发消息，都只有二宫助理回复我，我说十句话，你才发个‘哦’。”</p><p>“那我看了你发的内容不就得了......”</p><p>樱井干脆地直直对住他的视线，质问般的把不满都正面怼到他脸上：“松本润，你就那么不愿意跟我说话吗？我可是帮你做了那么多事情哎，还要帮你瞒东瞒西的，哪个前台会干这些。”</p><p>要造反啊你，连“社长”的称谓都不叫了，直接喊我名字？松本想要说点什么，却被她炙热的目光盯得心神不宁，莫名自觉有些理亏，内心远没有表现出的镇定，话也有些结巴：“那，那我以后跟你多说点话行了吧。”</p><p>“哼，敷衍。”</p><p>“我堂堂社长怎么可能敷衍你？”</p><p>“那你说的，不许耍赖。”</p><p>拐弯抹角暗搓搓往自己身上蹭关系的女人，松本润见得多了去了，唯独樱井这样把“讨好你”三个大字摆在明面上给人瞧的，他从没碰见过，对于处理这种场面完全没有经验。等樱井翔终于放下东西离开办公室，看着这一桌铺得满满当当的黑暗料理，松本凑近饭盒一闻，鼻子皱得比小笼包上的褶子还多，二话不说连忙给二宫和也发消息开小课咨询：“这女人又想干嘛，之前还怨声载道，突然那么殷勤，还给我送这个味儿的便当，不会是因为我让她跑了几趟腿，就想在饭里下毒报复我吧？”</p><p>“你就不能往好地方想想？”二宫一条语音传来，夹杂些许杂音，似乎是在行驶的车上，腾不出功夫打字：“人家好心好意给你送饭你不吃，不吃就留给我，正好我忙得脚都想要当手用，等我一点钟回来公司吃、不，还是两点吧，一点我来不及。”</p><p>“那不行。”松本不假思索伸手揽过便当盒，立刻把饭划到自己最近的区域，“你要吃，找相叶雅纪给你做去，你不是说她老家就是在千叶开饭馆的吗，做的饭肯定比这强多了。”</p><p>二宫打着方向盘，右手按几下手机，开了免提切到电话拨过去：“所以呢，你是想跟我说什么？你要是真讨厌她就赶她走呗，上次那个被你爸叫来跟你相亲的中村电子二千金不就被你一通无情炮轰给气跑了嘛，赶走一个没背景没身份的樱井翔还不容易吗。就算不能在试用期内无故开除她，你也可以让她知难而退啊，就像之前喊她去商场发传单一样，你多来几次，只怕她跑得比你想象还要快。”</p><p>“那也不行，我现在还需要她帮我做事呢，要赶也不是现在。”松本小动作抠抠衬衫上的纽扣，支支吾吾：“可是，我，呃，我不知道怎么形容，总之就是很怪。”就像是生命中猝不及防出现一个难以把控的因素，无可预料地在你身边肆无忌惮地横冲直撞，把平淡无奇的日常都撞得支离破碎乱七八糟，但你的生活也因此开始变得有趣，充满惊喜。说实话松本润并不排斥这种感觉。</p><p>没谈过恋爱就是没谈过恋爱啊。二宫心照不宣地笑了：“说白了你就是想问我应该怎么跟小翔相处吧。”</p><p>“我可没这么说。”</p><p>“那你就当我是在自言自语好了。当一个人已经站在最高处的时候，他所应该做的就只是稍稍向下滑一点。同理，如果你想和员工搞好关系，至少得要放下社长的架子，别老是‘社长’‘社长’地挂在嘴边。平易近人一点，把你的总裁脸收起来，先从叫昵称和打招呼开始练起。”</p><p>就这啊，这么简单。松本默默把话记下，就在这时，樱井又抱着一个快递咚咚两下敲门：“社长，你的包裹~”</p><p>松本习惯性地脱口而出“放在那吧”，转眼听见二宫在听筒里的嘱咐，迟迟疑疑多附一句：“谢了，Sho ch...ch...ch......”</p><p>“社长你说什么？”</p><p>“我是说，Sho ch...ch...ch...cha......”不行，叫不出口。二宫和也这出的什么馊主意，松本暗自费力地吞了口唾沫，明显底气不足，大脑缺氧似的憋红了脸，舌头上好像压了千斤顶。一个昵称而已，大家天天都这么叫，它有这么难叫出口吗？？</p><p>“社长你怎么看起来不太舒服的样子，要不要我......”</p><p>“不用，我很好！其实我就是想跟你说Sho ch...ch...”哎算了！松本气一横：“我就是想说，谢谢你帮我把快递拿进来，Shokun。”</p><p>君？樱井迷惑地努努嘴，认真的吗，在一个女孩的名字后面加“君”？这么正式？</p><p>电话那头亲耳见证一切的二宫已经笑到不能自已，松本现在只想快点让樱井翔走人，结束这场羞耻的公开处刑：“好了你可以出去了，我有事要跟二宫讲。”</p><p>“其实社长你可以和其他人一样叫我小翔的......”</p><p>“出去。”</p><p>“我真的不介意你叫我小翔的......”</p><p>“我让你现在先出去，你是听不懂日本语吗。”</p><p>樱井愤愤地脚跺地：“你明明半小时前才答应我会跟我多说一些话的，现在我话还没说完你就要叫我走！”</p><p>这哪是什么小翔，松本连叫姑奶奶的心都有了：“你就先出去一小会儿，行不行？你不是还说要跟我报告你联系那些商家的事情吗，等我讲完电话，我马上叫你进来，总可以了吧？”</p><p>一听见这话，樱井的表情瞬间肉眼可见地阴转晴：“好~❤”</p><p>二宫好久没看见松本润遭遇这么窘迫的场景，眼泪都笑出了几滴，大呼过瘾：“翔君哈哈哈哈哈，亏你还真叫得出来哈哈哈，松本润你完蛋了，你被这个女人治得死死的。”</p><p>“谁说的！我就是缺乏练习罢了，多给我点时间，这种事情纯粹是小菜一碟。”</p><p>“哎，我早就想问你了，她都表现得这么明显了，你是真没看出来樱井翔喜欢你还是故意装的？”</p><p>松本一怔：“......谁？樱井翔喜欢我？”</p><p>“当然了，如果不是因为喜欢，谁会在你身上花那么多心思。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11</p><p>不愧是松本百货的钞能力，只是为了确保松本润可以独自在上街沿随心所欲、不受妨碍地走，就临时隔断了整条街的通行，清空了地面，路人不让过，单车绕道走，一旦有其他私家车鸣笛抗议，就立马有人送上一个大红包直接劝退对方车主的全部不满意。前有三台福特GT开路，后有两台保时捷垫底，虽然司机小原负责接送松本润上下班了好几年，却也是头一次见识这样夸张的阵仗。也不知道是谁惹了大少爷不高兴，就连一贯专职平息事端的和事佬二宫先生都不管用，眼看松本头顶乌云，双眉紧锁，小原不敢怠慢，坐在一旁的德产改装BMW里配合他的步伐，小踩油门龟速前行，拉下车窗时刻警惕：“少爷您真的打算不上车，一路走回家吗？”</p><p>松本这边还在头脑风暴呢，冷不丁被打断思路，冷冷回头瞪了一眼，几乎就把“你在教我做事？”和“还想在我家干下去吗”的威胁写脸上了。不说了不说了，少爷喜怒无常难捉摸的脾气在佣人之中那是众所周知的，小原连忙正色收声，毕竟保住饭碗要紧。</p><p>不过今天大家都猜错了，惹毛松本润的始作俑者就是二宫自己。“樱井翔”、“喜欢”、“我”，短短六个字的主谓宾，简直是把全世界最不现实的三个选项拼在了一起，松本润觉得二宫和也的脑子绝对是坏掉了，难道他忘了樱井翔是有男朋友的人吗，猜什么也不可能往这个方向猜啊：“就那次，甜品店，樱井翔她小三上位，二女抢一男。她，还有她那个抢来的哈尼，差点没和原配那女的打起来，我还指给你看的呢！”</p><p>“这么跟你讲吧，”二宫工作谈天两不误，“那天你喊我看什么小三大战的时候我就没认真看，人家长什么样我都没多大印象，你满口信誓旦旦说的小三到底是不是小翔还有待商榷，说不定就是你眼花认错人了，从头到尾都是误会。”</p><p>“开玩笑呢你？樱井翔的脸我才不会认错......不是，我的意思是，我见过的人都过目不忘的好不好。”那个微微歪头的姿势，那个眼角弯起来的弧度，那个侧面鼻梁的剪影，这么显眼的女人即使被丢进了沙子堆也会是最闪耀的那一颗珍珠。松本懒得和二宫磨嘴皮子解释，他可以非常仔细地描述当时樱井翔穿的裙子颜色和发型长短，有动作，有画面，要多详尽有多详尽，“不会错的，就是她。”</p><p>害，这家伙又在强词夺理了。二宫想了想，换个方式沟通：“呐，事先声明哦，我基本上可以保证小翔不是你描述的这种人，但你要是非得站在一个小三的角度来想小翔，那么她追你的动机就更合理了呀，这说明她对待男人就是喜新厌旧，看见喜欢的就果断下手，用抢的也要抢回家。你别说，这势在必得的作风倒也挺符合她最近的行动方针，你也不想想从入职开始她都换了多少招了，还动不动就跟我和同事打听你，看样子是不撞南墙不死心，不，是撞了几次南墙以后，心反而更铁了。”</p><p>“呵，就她那点小心机，整天在我面前晃来晃去，打扮得花枝招展招蜂引蝶，美人计，苦肉计，连环计，十年前就有人对我用过差不多的手段勾引我了，她的把戏我一眼就看透了，也就这两天吧，直白得有点新意，我倒想看看她接下来还有什么招......”欸？松本低头咬咬指甲，既然她用的都是勾引人的套路，她不会真的是在追我吧？</p><p>“看透了才可爱啊。”越擅长隐藏秘密的人就越懂得如何看透别人的心思，二宫看谁都像在看水晶，什么东西在他眼里都无所遁形，“女孩子就是这种努力耍心机靠近你的样子才最可爱了，更何况小翔只对你一个人耍心机，也没对你提过什么要求，和你以前那些心怀鬼胎的牛鬼蛇神能相提并论吗。松本润我不相信你就没动一点心？”</p><p>动心，这个词语宛如一道闪电辟醒了松本。那是一种什么感觉？</p><p>是不是听她说话的时候，总觉得她开合的嘴唇仿佛播放老电影的慢动作，人声也仿佛是从很远的地方传过来似的，广阔而空旷，氤氲着浓厚的雾气，混合几下鼓点般接连不断的画外音一遍一遍地吵，等到女人离开后才回过神来确认原来这是自己张牙舞爪的心潮涌动，节奏快得都够他跳出一首电音迪斯科了。</p><p>是不是与她擦肩的时候，视线不肯错过她一丝一毫的细微变化，戴耳环了吗，买新口红了吗，裙子会不会有点短，身上有没有其他男人的气味；飘扬的发梢无意掠过指尖，好比春樱被风吹动，焕发出强大的生命力，花瓣近在咫尺大把大把地飘落，自己却一片也抓不住，只能眼睁睁地看着它唰唰溜走。</p><p>不由自主去想她做每一件事的原因，想尽了借口途径去了解她、确认她的一切，甚至故意对她苛刻，一个天生多疑的人此刻却无比希望自己的负面怀疑都被后来的事实一一否定——然后就可以顺理成章把心交到她手里了，至于二者能不能相亲相爱共度余生其实也不重要，能和她当朋友，每天相见，就很满足。如果是这样的话，那么松本润承认，他百分之一千就是动了心，毫无疑问。可是自己动心的这个“她”是个夺人所爱的小三啊，这是樱井翔亲口说的，怎么能有假呢？</p><p>没办法，松本润对小三简直有种无解的矛盾，他自诩是真爱至上的人，却始终无法接受幼年时父亲在母亲重病去世前就和一个医院的高级护工搞在了一起的事，父亲还假惺惺地让那女人住进家里来，说是代替妈妈照顾自己的起居，慢慢相处，好为日后的生活培养感情；更加无法理解的是，母亲竟然一点不委屈地全盘同意了，说是要给爸爸追求新幸福的权力，特洒脱地拒绝道德绑架。这是正常的吗，这是正确的吗，如果获得真爱的成本是建立在摧毁或取代另一份真爱的前提之上，这也是能被允许的吗？</p><p>松本猛地感到一股考试作弊被抓包的恼羞，惶惶然仓乱，他可不想变成自己最讨厌的人：“不不不，我没有，肯定没有，我不可能对樱井翔动心，我不可能喜欢一个有男朋友的小三啊！nino你又不是不知道我家里的事，因为二妈的事情，我就没和我爸说过一句好话，老死不相往来的那种。小三就是小三，我最恨小三了，现在你让我去挖樱井翔的墙角，那我算什么？小三的小三，小四？”</p><p>“不是，樱井翔还没结婚呢，哪来什么小三小四。而且你能不能抛弃你那些非黑即白的逻辑了，谈恋爱哪有人讲逻辑，旧的不去新的不来......”</p><p>“不行！做同事可以，谈恋爱不行！”松本润回答得斩钉截铁：“总之我和她之间保持联络就是因为工作，等公司APP上线的事情都搞定了，我们的三人line群就原地解散，她还是前台，我还是总裁，一个走独木桥，一个走阳关道。”</p><p>“哎，你知道你这叫什么吗？”</p><p>“什么啊？”</p><p>“立flag呗。”</p><p>“立你个头！”松本一想起中午电话里二宫和也的笃定口气就烦，四处看看找不到物件撒气，不管三七二十一，抬腿往自己车轮胎上就是一脚，吓得司机小原抖抖索索高举双手以证清白：“少爷，刚刚我没说话！真没说！”</p><p>松本：“我知道！我又不是在生你的气！”</p><p>“那那那少爷您还回家吗，大小姐都催我好久了，再不把您送回去，该挨骂的就是我了......”</p><p>哦？小步从寄宿小学回来了？听到这消息，松本的心情终于好转了些，不接受二妈并不等于不接受二妈的孩子，放眼世界上的所有女性生物，他最疼爱的恐怕就是这个同父异母的宝贝妹妹，一声“Ayumi chan”喊得可比“Sho chan”得心应手多了：“她在家吗？换洗了吗？有没有好好听话，少吃点糖？”</p><p>小原笑得苦哈哈。“这您还是自己回去看吧。您不回去，大小姐能听进去谁的话啊，没玩死我们就不错了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12</p><p>废物废物废物，本小姐一个月就只能出校和哥哥在一起过一个周末，标准下班时间是六点整，眼下这都七点半了还没把人安全接到家，开除开除，全部开除！藤堂步坐在高高的欧式靠背椅上脚都够不着地，一米四的小身板却俨然有了一米八的女王气势，翘在粉嫩脸颊旁的双马尾和松本怎么拉也拉不笔直的自然卷如出一辙地微微卷曲，校服百褶裙下的白皙小腿轻轻勾着一双画着可爱兔子脑袋的棉质拖鞋，一下一下弓起脚背，以秒为单位地倒计时。</p><p>“大小姐，您，拜托您就别再削苹果了......”</p><p>藤堂停下手里儿童专用的陶瓷小刀，一段毛毛虫似的苹果皮啪嗒掉到地上，“怎么了，是我削的苹果不好吃吗？”</p><p>“好吃，大小姐削的怎么会不好吃呢。”年近五旬的老管家肠胃实在受不了了，捂着腹部打了个饱嗝，“是我，我真的吃不下了，大小姐您隔十五分钟就给我一个，这已经是第九个了。”</p><p>“那尼酱不回来，苹果没人吃，就会变黄变丑不新鲜了，扔掉多浪费呀。”藤堂竖起食指，舔了舔手上甜甜的苹果汁，对着周围一圈比她高一大截的成年人们眉眼一弯：“没事，你先去休息吧，吃不下就换个人来吃嘛，总之在我看见哥哥之前，我是不会停的。那个谁，对就是你，你过来，这种青森的彩香苹果很贵的，你吃不吃？要不你来？或者你来也可以？”</p><p>“这......”大学上课被点名的那种气氛又重新降临到了一屋子人的头上，大家纷纷低下脖子试图避开藤堂步的视线，倘若自己晚了半拍，一不小心和她对上了眼，肯定就逃不过要被大小姐捉弄的命了。在这栋别墅住的几尊大佛都不是好糊弄的主，作为全家年纪最小、也最受宠的掌上明珠，她戏耍人的本事都是被家里无底洞的溺爱给惯出来的，笑里藏着刀，棉里藏着针，每每让人措手不及，别说是管家了，即便是老会长夫妇出面都拿她没辙。可是正所谓，大鱼吃小鱼，小鱼吃虾米，虾米吃青泥，一物降一物；都说打蛇要打七寸，而藤堂这位颐指气使的大小姐的“七寸”，除了她三句不离的松本润，怎么看也没别人了。</p><p>“小步不要胡闹。”</p><p>松本的声音传来，藤堂瞬间服服帖帖得像头咩咩叫的绵羊一般喜笑颜开，在佣人一脸惊恐“大小姐你千万别割伤你自己，这责任我们承担不起”的围观下放开小刀，欢快地从凳子上蹦下来一脑袋扑进哥哥的怀里肆无忌惮撒娇：“欧尼酱！”</p><p>“好啦，尼酱现在回来了，这下你高兴了吧。”松本蹲到地上和她平视，一把将人抱到胸口，伸手刮刮妹妹的鼻子，“哎呦，看来这个月你们学校的伙食不错嘛，你这份量比上个月重不少，瞧瞧，小尖下巴都变圆了。”</p><p>刚见面就提体重，这种不经大脑的直男发言要是放在其他男生嘴里说出来，藤堂步早就在心里想好了一百种五花八门的办法以牙还牙加倍奉还，然而这对象是松本润，结果就大相径庭了。女孩着急地摸住自己的脸，左捏右捏：“真的吗！那我岂不是变难看了？变难看了的话，尼酱是不是就不喜欢我了呜呜呜——”</p><p>“难看？我松本润的妹妹再胖也是最好看的，谁敢说难看？吃的多点怎么了，大不了尼酱养你一辈子，小步想吃什么就吃什么。”</p><p>“尼酱觉得好看就好，小步在学校最想的人就是尼酱了。”兄控妹妹的笑容舒展开来，顺势又往松本宽厚的肩头靠了靠，“多亏了尼酱买的原子笔，这次的小测，小步用它写卷子考了满分呢！”</p><p>“是吗，小步真厉害，那笔漂亮吧！”</p><p>“嗯！”</p><p>那当然，松本得意地挑眉。这可是我和二宫在万宝龙精挑细选的款式，全日本总共也就五支，还让相叶雅纪帮忙过目，确认了不是类似死亡芭比粉唇膏那种男女审美差异巨大的无语产物，就知道妹妹收到以后绝对会爱不释手。正想夸自己英明神武，松本只听藤堂继续道：“尼酱的礼物小步一直都形影不离随身携带，那么小步送给尼酱的礼物呢？尼酱不是说过会挂在手机壳当护身符的吗，怎么没看见尼酱带在身上？”</p><p>糟糕，那颗糖！松本一摸口袋乐极生悲。最近一门心思放在公事上，再加上樱井翔这个不速之客的一通搅合，这个月集中发生的各种各样琐事太多，松本的脑子都乱乱的，的确是无意地疏忽了藤堂。快快快，速速回忆，自己最后一次碰那颗糖应该都是上上星期的事了吧，好像就是出去见客户之前随手把它拆下放进了办公室的柜子，（万一被对方老板看见自己手机挂了一枚这么幼稚的糖果挂坠，社长的面子都丢光了，这生意还谈不谈了？），之后就没动过位置了。不慌不慌，东西还在就好办，稳住了藤堂再说：“那个，尼酱是想让小步的礼物陪着我工作嘛，就把它收在我办公室里了，这样我就能够天天看着它了你说对不对。”</p><p>藤堂嗅出一丝不对劲的苗头来，说话带着酸味：“......尼酱你不会是弄丢了吧？”</p><p>“怎么会！”松本润本来就被揭穿了没底气，此刻的语调已经七上八下，“你想多了小步，绝对是你想多了。”</p><p>“那你拿给我看。”</p><p>“我不是说了它在办公室嘛，现在，那个，恐怕，不太行。”</p><p>“尼酱，尼酱......”藤堂可怜的哭腔说来就来，马上眼泪就要紧随其后，松本不是没见过这小丫头哭闹起来天崩地裂的模样，哄不到凌晨根本停不下。“别哭、别哭啊你，”松本手忙脚乱，又是抽纸又是抱抱，“好好好，都依你。现在，就现在，我现在就叫司机去公司拿。”</p><p> </p><p>二宫和也很少会在约会的地方让自己等他，尤其是烛光晚餐这种浪漫场合，女方先到餐厅独自坐在桌边对着面前的空位干等男友的赴约，这是再尴尬不过的事了，完全不符合二宫的情商。是从什么时候开始的呢？发短信的频率降低了，打电话也常常没讲一会儿就有事要挂断，今天同样是以“工作忙”的理由作为推脱，问他究竟是什么重要工作，他又说这是内幕商业机密，松本润不允许他向非相关的外人透露，一扭头却捧着手机敲击键盘打字飞快，在line上和人聊得热火朝天，不亦乐乎。</p><p>是那个吧，在二宫家吃章鱼烧的时候松本和他谈起的那个，相叶记得她是隐约听到一些内容的，什么自测？还有个APP？零散的信息依优先顺序在她的海马体里排列整理，想来二宫就是从那时候开始变得一反常态的，最关键的是，这中间还浑水摸鱼地夹了一个叫樱井翔的见都没见过的女人。她长得怎么样，背后有什么来头，跟二宫是什么情况，凭什么她才出现一个多月就轻易融入了自己费劲心思才勉强跻身的上流圈子，并且能和松本他们俩分享一个三人小群，一起共同进退，一起保守秘密，而自己仅仅是一位不能知情的“外人”，未经判定就被划分在了小团体的边界之外。</p><p>“等很久了吗？”二宫以一个低调不张扬的赔罪小魔术在相叶雅纪的右侧面登场，不知从哪儿变出一枝玫瑰来递给她。相叶恍了恍神，犹豫片刻终究是把到了嘴边的问号咽了下去，选择扮演好她善解人意的大度女友形象：“没有啦，我也刚来而已。”</p><p>“今天我们大明星似乎不是很开心的样子，希望不是为了我迟到的缘故。”二宫察言观色一下，很快再度开口，显然是看出了相叶的情绪在明知故问，只要把对方想说的话抢在她前面说完，那任凭她有天大的怨气也不好发作了。相叶果不其然憋笑失败，“噗，原来你也知道你迟到了啊，那你还拿朵假花来蒙混过关？一点道歉的诚意都没有。”</p><p>“你不喜欢这个魔术？早说嘛，我还会别的啊。”二宫掏出一副扑克单手摊开，干净的圆形指甲点点桌面，“抽一张牌。”</p><p>相叶没好气地破功，掩饰不住嘴角上扬：“不是吧先生，这么老套。”</p><p>“对啊，就这么老套。老套有什么关系，有效果不就够了？”</p><p>“那如果我抽中了方片，你真的会变出钻石给我吗？”</p><p>“嘛，没准我就提前准备好钻石了呢？”</p><p>“那如果我抽中了红心，你是不是就要切腹把心脏挖出来了？”</p><p>二宫神色灼灼，故作为难：“看在你很想要的份上，我也可以考虑考虑，就是画面有点血腥，你待会儿不要忘记替我拨个119。”</p><p>“油嘴滑舌。”相叶看着桌面，牌的背面都长得没差，要挑就挑二宫手下的那一张，“不巧，黑桃，没机会看你血流成河了。”</p><p>“是啊，可惜了可惜了，黑桃是四个花色里的下下下下签，你的运气那么差，我只能给你变出最便宜的东西了。”二宫掀起餐巾神神秘秘晃了一圈，相叶掌心就多了一个绑着丝带的纸盒，“上次看你来我家打游戏，还要跟我们轮流换着手柄用，都怪当时我是和松润一起买的PS4，没有多想，就只配了两个手柄，喏，以后这个就给你专用，是定制的秋叶绿，松润他不喜欢绿色，不怕有人和你抢。”</p><p>谈恋爱想要的往往不止是爱，更是独有一份的偏爱，什么专用，什么定制，永远最讨女人心。相叶窝心地拂拂短发，刚想说些什么，一阵急促的电话铃声匆匆响过：“出事了出事了，出大事了，我妹给我的那颗糖不见了，我不是千叮咛万嘱咐那些保洁不要瞎动我的东西吗，我明明放在办公室柜子上的，这糖又不会长脚跑，准是被人当垃圾扔了。那是她去烘焙课上自己做的糖果，现在找不到了，我去哪里给她弄一个一模一样的回来啊？喂，nino你还在吗，你讲话啊？”</p><p>二宫无可奈何地望向相叶，相叶叹了口气，还能怎么办呢，当然是原谅他。“去吧去吧，我把饭菜打包回家。”</p><p>二宫俯身在女友额头印上一枚轻得像风的唇印，“那我去结账了，你要等我回来。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13</p><p>为了把妹妹暂时安抚下去，这个周末松本润过得比工作日上班还要累上几十倍，又是迪斯尼，又是海洋馆，陪玩陪吃陪喝还要陪笑，尽可能分散藤堂步的注意力，私底下再想办法去找那颗不翼而飞的糖果。说来也奇怪这东西一不值钱，二不漂亮，有的只是妹妹对哥哥的一份心意，旁人拿了也毫无价值，然而这两天松本润动员了家佣的全体人马，问过所有清洁后勤，几乎要把公司大楼都掘地三尺，还外加了悬赏奖励和免责承诺，却依然没人承认是自己错手丢了那颗糖，更加没人说得清楚它去向了何处。它就像是干冰做的，于众目睽睽之下升华成了二氧化碳，融化于空气消失得无影无踪，细心如二宫和也，也没想起究竟是哪天不见了这东西。</p><p>“或者你发消息问问小翔？要论每天出入你办公室次数最多的人，排除你和我两个错误答案，就剩下她有事没事都爱往你那儿跑了。”</p><p>“哎你能不能别动不动就是‘找小翔’、‘找小翔’的？难道我缺了她，日子就过不下去了吗！”周一清晨在送藤堂回学校之前，松本借口要回房间拿手机充电线，实则溜去厕所接二宫的电话，可没聊几句，樱井翔的名字便出现在了对话之中，听得他跺脚又急眼，怎么不管走到什么地方都绕不开这个女人？比干冰还神出鬼没，不知不觉就变为空气的一部分，无处不在，无孔不入。“我还偏不信邪了，这次谁也不准去找樱井翔帮忙。你先别浪费时间在这糖上面了，做事要紧，等我到公司了，我亲自来调监控录像找。”</p><p>“尼酱，你躲在这里做什么？”藤堂在车里等了哥哥好久都没见他出来，好奇地进屋找人：“尼酱的充电线也和我的糖一样，被放在办公室了吗？”</p><p>吓我一跳，松本暗自感叹，真是亲生的松本氏血脉，小丫头警觉得很，时时刻刻都惦记着糖果的事。“小步放心，不管是充电线还是你送我的礼物，尼酱都有好好收藏，司机他们笨手笨脚的，所以才会找不到。”这时候，兄长的威严和魅力就显现出来了，松本弯腰摸着妹妹的头发：“小步相信尼酱吗？”</p><p>女孩迟疑地点点头，“小步，小步当然相信尼酱。”</p><p>“那么尼酱答应你，肯定会找到小步送的礼物，绝对不会把它弄丢，这样小步可以安心去上课了吗？”</p><p>藤堂扬起一张无邪的笑脸：“嗯！”</p><p>......才怪！带我绕着大半个东京跑东跑西，就是不让我去公司看一眼，其中必定有鬼！</p><p>目送哥哥的宝马逐渐远去，藤堂背着她的小书包从校门口的花坛上一跃而下，压根没进学校，两只还没发育完全的小小的手抓住一个大大的Iphone 11 Pro，费力地按下几个数字，拨号声嘟嘟而动：“管家，立刻派一部车来接我。”</p><p>“哎？少爷不是说今天他会送您去学校的吗？”</p><p>“对啊，我现在就在学校，你快来学校接我。”</p><p>“那么大小姐还想去哪里？是文具没有带齐吗，还是缺了什么别的东西？不劳大小姐动身，我一定帮您置备，十分钟内送到您面前。”</p><p>“哎呀我不缺东西，我就是想要你来接我走，快点快点，别啰嗦了。”</p><p>五年级的小学生到了学校，不想上课却想要走？管家听糊涂了：“大小姐您这是要，呃，逃学吗？”</p><p>藤堂毫不掩饰：“嗯啊，不可以吗？”</p><p>“这，不好吧，会长和夫人怪罪下来，我......”</p><p>“安啦~我又不是去什么不良场所，他们有什么好怪罪的？如果怪罪，都算我的。”</p><p>“话虽如此，但是大小姐你......”</p><p>藤堂嘴角一咧，开始狠人发言：“我就跟你明说了吧，我今天去尼酱上班的地方是去定了，我要看看尼酱到底有没有骗我。如果你们不开车送我去呢，我就自己叫车去，一路上万一出了什么绑架啊、车祸啊、谋杀啊、磕磕绊绊，你就掂量着你的脑袋看着办吧。”</p><p>“大小姐这这这这话可不能乱说啊！”管家的魂都被这一通话惊飞了一半：“大小姐您就站在校门口别走开，我马上就过来接您。”</p><p> </p><p>“小翔小翔，江湖救急，这个人大概只有你能对付得了了，”樱井买完早点还没坐热凳子吃上一口，就被急匆匆跑楼梯上来通风报信的同事叫住了名字，“你猜我刚刚在底楼大厅看见谁来了？”</p><p>樱井不解地笑笑：“谁啊，这么可怕？老会长吗？”</p><p>“老会长有什么可怕的，她可比老会长可怕多了。是藤堂步！松本社长的妹妹，基本就是个缩小的女版松本润，有过之而无不及，不折不扣的小恶魔。”</p><p>缩小的女版松本润，这不是挺可爱的嘛？说不定还能看看社长小时候的模样。樱井翔的恋爱滤镜有八百度厚，不仅没有害怕，反而期待了起来：“他妹妹是不是那个续弦太太生的啊？那应该年纪很小对不对，还在读小学吧？”</p><p>“小学生才最精力旺盛啊！”同事一副如临大敌的神色，摆了摆手果断决定逃离大型灾难现场，“不跟你说了，算算时间她估计就快到我们这楼了，社长和二宫助理也不晓得去哪儿了，你自求多福。总之你千万千万不要让她进来我们的办公区域，她来一次就闹一次，大家都不敢得罪大小姐，只能任着她胡来。不过这小孩儿爱吃糖，你要是实在拿她没辙了，就给她糖吃，总不会错的，我要赶紧溜了，good luck to u！”</p><p>话音刚落，电梯门应声打开，果然一个唇红齿白的小女孩穿着白色校服走了出来。哇，还真是，樱井翔都看呆了，即使长得和哥哥截然不同，但是这小孩给人的感觉也太像松本润了，无论是走路方式还是这讲话调调，仿佛下一秒钟就会双手抱胸、脑袋一昂、从口袋里掏出一个幻灯片遥控器二话不说开始开会。藤堂踮起脚跟，伸手敲敲前台桌面，又指指樱井翔：“你是新来的么？以前没见过你。尼酱的办公室在哪里？你，带我去。”</p><p>绝了，就连发号施令的表情都一模一样，顶着一脸还没长开的可爱小猫样眉头微皱，细高的嗓音还没经过女生的变声期，人小鬼大的古灵精怪。樱井忍俊不禁，对藤堂的好感一路飙升：“你哥哥现在不在这里哎，这样吧，我陪你一起等他？”</p><p>藤堂哼了哼：“他不在我也要进去，你休想拦我，反正我只是去他办公室里找我的东西罢了......”</p><p>“你别着急嘛，过一会儿他兴许就会回来了，”樱井毕竟阅人无数，随机应变和揣度心性可以算得上是她的本能，只消交谈两三句话，藤堂步的性格就已经让她摸透了大半。难怪之前的同事都拿她没有办法，照这大小姐被宠坏了的骄纵脾气，普通人在她面前肯定没有发言权，不管自己说什么她都不会理的，只有搬出松本润这座大山才能稍稍压她一头：“你哥哥喜欢什么、不喜欢什么，你肯定比我了解，他不乐意看见别人进他屋子乱动他物件的，想必你也不希望你哥哥不高兴，对吧？”</p><p>尼酱不高兴，这可不行！藤堂的内心毫无疑问是动摇了，深琥珀色的瞳孔轻微闪动，虽然面上不显，回答的语速却迟滞了下，食指纠结地卷了卷辫子的发尾，像是有点接受了樱井的提议：“那......我就勉强等一会儿吧.，你这儿有什么好玩的？拿来给我看看。”</p><p>“嘛，好玩的东西我就没有了，不过可以让你变漂亮的道具我就不少。”樱井从上到下打量一遍藤堂的穿戴，双肩包是路易威登的暗纹经典款，胸针是香奈儿2020春夏的秀场款，项链是梵克雅宝的50周年纪念款，手表是欧米茄去年冬奥的特别款，一身金贵，价值不菲。女孩子，而且是藤堂这样爱打扮的女孩子，最难以抵抗的自然是首饰和化妆品的诱惑；这些领域，放眼全百货总部，她樱井翔敢称第二，也没人能当第一了。“你今天出门前是不是偷偷擦过你妈妈的口红了？看这色泽，是迪奥红管999吧？”</p><p>藤堂眼眸流转，微微对樱井翔另眼相看了些：“算你识货。”</p><p>“但是......”</p><p>“但是什么？”</p><p>“但是颜色太深太成熟，和你不搭。”樱井飞快地翻了翻自己的手袋，安全起见先把那颗从松本那里顺手牵羊来的糖果藏到前台上高过小孩头顶的视觉盲区，（这是目前她有的唯一一件属于松本润的东西，她可不想被这爱吃糖的藤堂要了去），接着把满满一包指甲油、睫毛膏之类递到对方眼前。确认过眼神，是这小孩感兴趣的东西，樱井娴熟地举起一支蜜桃唇釉，拧开旋盖在藤堂嘟嘟的嘴上轻轻薄涂一层，又教她如何把唇色由内向外漂亮地晕开：“怎么样，好不好看？”</p><p>小孩再怎么说也只是小孩，一旦见到自己想要的东西就喜怒皆形于色了。藤堂早就想要跟着大人学化妆了，无奈长辈都不同意只得悻悻作罢，这回有了樱井翔这位好老师能够让她得偿所愿，女孩高兴都来不及，频频点头：“好看！好看！”</p><p>有谁见过如此乖巧安静的大小姐？不吵也不闹，一声不吭坐在樱井膝上，认认真真对着迷你梳妆镜新奇地向樱井翔请教化妆心得，一口一个“姐姐”叫得诚心诚意，仿佛和从前那个无法无天的小恶魔不是同一个人，笑容如同烘烤过的草地一样温驯，说是奇观也不为过，看得周围一片同事震撼心灵到合不拢后槽牙，不得不讲一句还是樱井翔厉害，这种地狱级别的访客都能搞定，不服也不行。半小时过去，一小时过去，等松本和二宫看完闭路电视录像一无所获地回来，远远就看见一大群人鬼鬼祟祟地扒在墙边，班都不上了全在看热闹，搞得这二人也摸不着头脑，连忙凑近过去瞧：要命，什么风把小步吹来了？樱井翔几时成了小步的姐姐？他俩关系怎么莫名其妙变这么好了？还有角落里的糖！</p><p>松本看看二宫，不明就里：“结果你还是把事儿告诉她了？”</p><p>二宫看看松本，面面相觑：“天地良心，你不让我说的话，我怎么会说啊。”</p><p>“那糖怎么会在她手上？”</p><p>“你问我，我问谁去？”</p><p>也罢，管不着那么多了，妹妹还在场呢，能找到了就是好事。松本兴高采烈地大踏步过去，一把拿过那颗糖，想也没想脱口而出：“太好了，那么多人都找不到，都能被你找到，你果然是我的福星，什么问题到你手上都能迎刃而解。”</p><p>怎么被他看见这糖了！樱井翔欲言即止，可转而又听见他的话，紧张心情一扫而空，取而代之是美滋滋的羞赧一抹红：“原来，原来你在找这东西，你早就可以跟我说了嘛，我，我也是凑巧找到的，嘻嘻。”</p><p>“小步，到尼酱这边来，不要打扰姐姐工作了。”松本温柔牵过妹妹的手，把糖重新挂回手机壳，“你看，尼酱就说没弄丢吧，它不是好好地在这嘛。”</p><p>藤堂看见哥哥，笑得更甜了：“唔，尼酱最好了！”</p><p>“好了，跟姐姐说再见，让二宫哥哥带你回学校。”</p><p>藤堂舍不得地攥住樱井的小拇指：“可是，姐姐还没教完......”</p><p>樱井也是喜欢小孩子的人，俯身给了藤堂一个大大的拥抱：“下次嘛，下次小步再来找姐姐玩。”</p><p>“じゃ、まだね！”</p><p>“嗯嗯。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14</p><p>想不到这个铁血冷面的冰山魔头也可以有那么细腻柔软的一面，樱井难得看见松本这么舒心且高密度的笑，藏不住的喜欢再度绵延泛滥开来，还掺杂进了几分羡慕。“你对你妹妹真好。”</p><p>“我只有她这么一个真心对我的亲人，我不宠她，还能宠谁？”</p><p>“喂喂喂这话不对啊，我明明也一直都是真心对你的好不好？不就是妹妹嘛，我也可以从妹妹做起啊。”樱井故弄玄虚用肩膀拱拱身边的松本，嗲声嗲气地有样学样：“尼酱~尼酱~欧尼酱~”</p><p>“停，干嘛呢干嘛呢？”藤堂步前脚刚走，松本润顿时没了方才的好耐性，不理风情地直言直语又开始了：“我妹妹几岁，你几岁？那么大个人了你还学她，一点都不可爱。”</p><p>“社长，我就是想听你把刚刚那句话再重复一遍嘛。”</p><p>“哪句？”</p><p>“就是‘福星’的那句。”</p><p>松本打死不认，只当发生过的都是幻觉：“我什么时候说过福星了，有证人吗？有录音吗？樱井翔你是不是没睡醒，听错了啊？”</p><p>“我哪有听错，你说的就是‘福星’，你还说什么问题到我手上都能迎刃而解呢！我跟你说，科学实验都是有数据证明的，一个人脱口而出的才是最真实的心里话，每次你都说完了不承认！”樱井不服气地撅撅嘴巴，“话说我又帮了你这么大的一个忙，社长准备怎么报答我啊？”</p><p>松本在奖励下属这方面还是出手非常大方的：“没问题，下班你去松本百货挑礼物吧，报我名字，不用付钱。或者直接折现也可以，空支票填完数字以后我给你签。”</p><p>“谁要你送我东西了，想送我东西的人绕这桩大楼排队五十圈都站不下。”白捡了松本润的一个人情，这种天上掉馅饼的事情可不是每天都有的，怎么能让他随随便便就抵消了？既然都想好了要对松本润打直球，自然就要行常人不可能行之道、做常人不可能做之事；讲究礼义廉耻是追男人的大忌，为了将来的理想老公，放弃一时的面子根本无关紧要。“唔，我暂时还没想到我要什么，社长你先欠着？”</p><p>松本眉头一皱，发觉事情并不简单，透过商人的直觉，他明显预视到了某种要把自己坑进去的阴谋。这人情债要是真欠下了，在还清以前，莫不是都要对她百依百顺，有求必应？“这不行，我最多给你两天时间，想好了就告诉我，逾期不候，过时作废。”</p><p>“那我现在就去告诉你妹妹，那颗糖就是你弄丢的，她在你心里一点也不重要，你就等着她回家给你表演一哭二闹三上吊吧。还有明天和新设计总监的对接会议你也自己去好了，我听说这位松子老师是牛郎bar的常客，最喜欢你这样长相俊俏的小年轻了，你游说她的成功率肯定比我高多了。只不过，女人四十，如狼似虎啊，你要她帮你设计APP界面，小心偷鸡不成蚀把米，一晚上就被人家吃得一干二净......”</p><p>得寸进尺！还威胁我！我爸妈都没有威胁过我！松本把拳头捏得邦紧，然而权衡利弊之下，被樱井翔缠上总比被其他女人霸王硬上弓要好得多，其他女人还不如她呢。“就这一次，下不为例。”</p><p>有了松本润这句话，无异于拿到一块享有特权的万能金牌，这笔竹杠，樱井翔要是不大敲特敲一番，她自己都觉得亏：“那么社长，你以后可不可以对我也像对着小步一样温柔一点啊？你想嘛，老板的态度亲切一点，员工工作的积极性也会高一点嘛。”</p><p>松本：“......”</p><p>口渴买了瓶水，樱井把手一伸：“社长~帮人家拧一下瓶盖嘛，女生力气小，我拧不开。”</p><p>松本：“......”</p><p>脚滑跌了一跤，樱井坐地起价：“社长~你拉拉我，拉拉我嘛。人家脚受伤了，站不起来。”</p><p>松本：“......”</p><p>应酬喝了点酒，樱井直接跟着松本上了他的车后座：“社长~我头好晕，你带我回家好不好嘛~”</p><p>松本忍无可忍：“樱井翔你少得寸进尺，狮子大开口啊！司机开车，别理她......去哪里？当然是回我家啊，到了家门口随便找个地方把她扔下车就行，她生命力强着呢，死不了......哎，哎樱井翔你干嘛，口红粉底全蹭我衣服上了，你一身酒气的别往我这靠啊喂！......我警告你别装酒醉了撒疯啊，这种套路我见多了，起来起来别演......醒醒，喂，樱井翔醒醒，你不会是来真的吧，你不会要吐我车上吧，忍住！听见没有，你给我忍住！”</p><p>到了这一刻，松本润站在东京凌晨的街道旁，狠狠把身上这件被女人强行弄得一片狼藉的外套脱下来扔进垃圾箱，才算是真正认清了樱井翔这个人：她根本就是一个十足的戏精，虚者实之，实者虚之，虚虚实实，真真假假。之前自己看不透她，其实恰恰是看透了她，因为这女人就是这样，头脑分裂，戏瘾大发，多重人格随时切换。如果说刚来公司的那会儿她还会稍微假装矜持，暗中查探一番，来摸索自己的接受程度和喜好，再决定以哪种姿态来投我所好，那么现在她就是无所畏惧，单刀直入，连装都不乐意装了，黏人又做作的本性暴露无遗，厚脸皮到赶也赶不走。</p><p>趁着樱井把所有力气折腾完了，正躺在后座昏昏欲睡地半晕半醒，没有反抗能力，松本赶紧扶正这家伙的身体，用车上的安全带把她捆得严严实实，以免她又横七竖八地倒在自己肩上腿上手臂上。“我告诉你啊，老实点，别乱动。”松本累得连喘大气，还不忘用力扯扯樱井翔的脸蛋反击回来，“少痴心妄想了，就算你真的喝醉，我也是不会让你住到我家去的，你待会儿好好给我在旅馆套房里一个人呆着，再惹事的话，这个月奖金你一毛钱也别想拿了。”</p><p>“旅馆，不要，我很认床的，我不要睡在旅馆里嘛......”樱井神志不清地胡言乱语：“你打个电话给我老弟，他咻~~的一下，很快，很快就会来接我回家了。”</p><p>“看不出来你还有个弟弟，一点当姐姐的样子都没有。他号码多少？”</p><p>樱井完全没有理会松本润的问题，自顾自地傻笑起来：“社长，你有个妹妹，我有个弟弟，你说这是不是就叫有缘分啊？”</p><p>松本捏住樱井翔的下巴，把她逐渐靠近的脑袋推开，摆到它该在的地方去：“有缘什么有缘，有缘也是孽缘。问你话呢，快点说号码，我现在就替你给弟弟拨过去。”</p><p>“但是吧，我弟弟不像你妹妹这么刁蛮任性，他耳根子软，烂好人一个，在学校里谁都能欺负他，挑女朋友的眼光也不行，净是些烂桃花，分个手都分不利索，还要我去帮忙演戏......”</p><p>车窗外的路灯随着树荫光影交错，静默的车厢内松本侧身听着她天马行空地想到哪说到哪，不自觉地笑得开心：“演戏，这活儿确实适合你，平时我看你都不用戏台，自己就能演完一整场独角戏了。”</p><p>“那是......我演戏，不对，我演技，可好了！社长你是没看见，那个坏女人，真以为我是我弟的新女朋友哈哈哈哈，气得脸都僵了，还想拿咖啡泼我......”</p><p>慢着，这情节听着怎么那么熟悉？松本愣愣地眨眨眼，回忆在脑海光速飘过，忽然意识到自己犯了一个致命的错误：分手，演戏，假小三，不是吧，那人是她弟弟？？“这么说，你没男朋友啊？”</p><p>提到这事樱井翔倏地来劲了，声音都大了许多：“本来、本来是有的，这不是为了你嘛！分了分了都分了，一毕业就分了，其他人也都断了！我现在，我每天都想着怎么让你多喜欢我一点，多对我笑笑，可是你呢！老是把我呼来喊去，使唤这使唤那的，我对你的好，你统统装作看不见，你良心呢，我问你良心都去哪里了啊你，白眼狼！大白眼狼！你，你说你除了这张脸以外，究竟有什么好的，我怎么就看上了你这没良心的……你欠我那么多东西，你以身相许都不够还的......”</p><p>“我......不是，我......”从来没有人这么看待他，不是百货公司的社长大人，也不是家财万贯的大少爷，而仅仅是松本润这个人本身；确实，站在樱井翔的角度而言，自己的那些猜忌和别扭，高高在上和骄横跋扈，不苟言笑和刻意刁难，一有什么用得着她的地方就可劲儿地差遣她，用不着她了又随手撂下，横看竖看就是个招人讨厌的纨绔子弟，一无是处。</p><p>不是的，不是的，这些都是误会，我不是你想的那种人，我只是太难相信会有义无反顾的付出，不敢接受无端端的好，必须要先确定你的心意，才有勇气去给予相对等的回馈。多爱不能恒温，少爱不能满足，骄傲的逞强说到底也只是胆小的逃避，在这场以心换心的冒险游戏里，怕受伤、怕受骗的人是我，如今伤了人、骗了人的人也是我，松本语无伦次地憋了半天，车子倒是先一步急刹车停下了，司机小原抿着嘴巴，从后视镜里怯怯地瞥松本，不知当讲不当讲：“额，少爷，您吩咐的酒店到了。”</p><p>什么烂司机，车子怎么开得那么快，我还没想好要怎么跟这女人解释呢！怎么办，我好像真的喜欢上樱井翔了，可是她好像已经开始讨厌我了。松本一阵心烦意乱，略带狼狈的不知所措犹如团麻解不开死结，他总算也体会到遭人误解的感受，有口难辨的委屈全是自找。他转身对着司机大喊，实际上是想对过去的自己发火：“你看我干嘛？还不过来把人背进套房里去？”</p><p>“哦，好，好，我这就来。”小原连忙熄火，拔车钥匙，开锁，开门，还没下车又听见松本在背后叫自己回来：“小心点，别把她颠着！就给她开顶楼那间最大的房间，多找几个人连夜守着，醒酒药也去准备好。”松本像个刚刚开始进修爱情这门科目的大一新生，只会默念并且背诵全文：对她好一点，从今往后我都要对她好一点。</p><p>“一定，一定。”</p><p>“如果她半夜又不舒服了想吐什么的，随时通知我。我今天......要看报告，不睡觉了。”</p><p>“明白，明白。少爷还有什么吩咐？”</p><p>松本又想了想，能交代下去的应该都交代了：“行了就这些，你去吧。”</p><p>好险好险，幸好少爷没杀人灭口，小原暗自庆幸逃过一劫，这还不赶紧背上了人拔腿就跑。听着意识模糊的女人还在喃喃声讨她嘴里的那位“白眼狼”，小原感慨无比地眼泛泪光，天哪，我们家向来靠实力单身的少爷居然谈恋爱了，阿弥陀佛，老天开眼，可喜可贺，这简直是铁树发芽，昙花一现，见证历史。终于有人没被少爷见人就扎的刺猬壳劝退、看到我们少爷的好了，我现在就要去告诉客房部的小丽小花小白小黑，以后这就是我们的准社长夫人了，必须好生招待，谁敢怠慢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15</p><p>完蛋了，完蛋了，姐姐昨天晚上没回家，手机关机，line掉线，风间眼睁睁看着时钟的分针走过了樱井翔的固定上班时间，她前台工位的座机号码却还是无人接听的忙音，嘟嘟地响了一会儿就自动挂断了。不在家里，不在公司，也没联系我，她不会是一个人在外面出什么事了吧？法制新闻里不是经常出现那种拿着电击棒的深夜色魔吗，尾随单身女性，一到没人的地方就下手，先奸后杀，再奸再杀，这充满画面感的想象实在太惊悚，风间俊介的小心脏哪里消化得了这些，民法刑法行政法一瞬间在他眼前轮番过了十几遍。要先跟爸妈说一声吗，还是直接报警？目前姐姐失踪还未满24小时，警察会认真受理案件吗？但是也不能全往坏的地方想，说不定姐姐只是在朋友家里过了一夜呢，要是自己大题小作地瞎起哄，之后反而要害姐姐被人笑话......乱七八糟的思绪此起彼落，风间只恨自己没有一颗樱井翔的好头脑，一遇到麻烦就左右为难地举足不定。</p><p>“喂新人，我是叫你给嘉宾讲讲待会儿的台本流程，不是叫你把台本揉成一团糟。你怎么回事，偏偏今天相叶小姐来录影你就搞乌龙，你知不知道人家背后可是松本百货的社长在撑腰？干不了就请假回去休息，留着尽会给我添麻烦，至于你最后的实习成绩考评，我会酌情考虑的。”为了将来毕业正式入职的工作做准备，风间学期初就决定在电视台的后期导演组里实习，每周两天，雷打不动。本来他一直都干得好好的，唯独今天有了心事，差错频出，惹得带他做事的前辈恼火不已，在桌子底下一路猛踢他的鞋。</p><p>啊，我的分数......风间沮丧地垂下头，这下A是肯定没戏了，B也够呛。相叶雅纪，这个近半年来炙手可热的名字响遍了整个演艺界，不止是由于她和松本润扑朔迷离的真假恋情（虽然樱井翔是说没这回事啦，她坚信就凭松本润这样根本泡不到相叶，没被扇耳光就不错了），还有她的各种代言广告随处可见，风头一度压过许多流量明星和四小花旦。如今有相叶在，那就是带货量的凭证、收视率的保障，不愁话题热度，今天她也是来参加周六黄金档的综艺当嘉宾，别说是自己这种nobody，哪怕电视台长来了也得给几分薄面。风间看了一旁的真人匆匆一眼，在目光相接的一刹抱歉地垂下眼帘：“对不起对不起，是我的问题，我这就重新再说一次。”</p><p>“哪里哪里，没有这回事。”如果撇开她又高又瘦的九头身标致模特身材不谈，相叶的美是没有攻击性的温和耐看型，对谁都是笑脸盈盈，开朗健谈，和邻家的大姐姐无异。她并不知道风间的所思所想，只以为他是见了自己而紧张，好意宽慰道：“放松一点嘛，你当我是普通人就好了，PD桑。”</p><p>风间不好意思地把头低得更低了：“其实我不是PD（制作导演），最多就算是实习AD（助理导演），做得不好，还在学习中。”</p><p>“AD桑，我有那么可怕吗，你看都不想看到我。你再低头的话，我就要趴在地上跟你对台本了。”相叶笑了，这么老实巴交的弟弟，在堪比宫心计的娱乐圈里绝对是只珍稀动物。可直到她看清了他的长相，相叶冷不防地愣了愣。面前的年轻男生分明长着一张自己理应不曾相识的稚嫩面容，涉世未深的目光清澈如许，自己却有一种扑面而来的熟悉感，“我们......见过吗？”</p><p>“应该没有吧？”风间挠挠头，“如果见过这么漂亮的大明星，我肯定有印象的。”</p><p>“那就怪了，我总觉得你像一个我认识的人，说不上来是谁。”事情变得有趣起来。相叶见多了或欺软怕硬、或倚老卖老的制作方和编导们，和他们沟通周旋非常吃力，也非常累，然而和风间对话的感觉非常轻松，叫人自然而然想要亲近，“まぁ、いいか，是谁都无所谓了。AD桑，刚好我今天有多余的时间，你慢慢跟我说，不着急，我有预感我和你会很合得来。”</p><p> </p><p>睁开眼，樱井翔在一张陌生柔软的床上醒来，说不清是酒精的力量过强，还是确实被一秒不松懈的连续工作给累着了，这是她近两个月以来第一次一夜无忧地睡到自然醒，就连送她回来的那个人都让她有种能够放心依赖的舒服。樱井习惯地靠着枕头伸伸懒腰，翻身拔掉床头柜上正在充电的手机按下电源键，勉强支起精神回想一遍昨晚发生的事，可惜能想起来的记忆被精准地划分成为两个片段，在酒醉之前还是非常清晰的故事线，之后的记忆就像Wifi没了信号连接失败，除了隐约记得有谁要把自己扔下车以外，其余部分就只剩下一截一截音画不同步的360P低像素视频，全部是碎得稀烂的废片无法剪辑。</p><p>还不是都怨那个操着一口关西腔的电商老总，生意明明快谈完了，非要多点一瓶洋酒上桌说什么庆祝合作，这洋酒烧酒混着喝，肚子里也没提前吃点垫底的东西，不喝断片才怪呢。不过喝断片了也不要紧，最主要是看这“片”是和谁断在了一起——虽说樱井宿醉的劲头还没有完全消去，她的思路可是一点没打结：昨天二宫和也忙别的事情去了，既然自己自始至终都跟在松本后头当他的小拖油瓶，口误口误，是当他的得力助手，那么我喝醉的时候他肯定就在我身边。樱井看看周围，首先排除这是自家和父母家的可能性，整间房装潢得简直就像是什么五星级酒店的样板屋，数遍认识的亲朋好友也找不出一个这么有钱的暴发户，能把卧室窗户对准平视东京塔尖的方向......浮夸得如此理直气壮，倘若不是那个把“没有钱就去取”挂在嘴边的松本氏的润君，还能有谁？</p><p>再心如止水的云上之人，归根结底还是生物性别为雄性的男人，就算你平时猫着不声不响，嫌这嫌那地装性冷淡，一旦碰上这种情况也把持不住，把女人带回家的速度真是一点刹车也不打。樱井翔藏不住表情，什么喜怒哀乐的情绪都一五一十表露在脸上，这时正是用力抿紧嘴唇也要忍不住偷笑的得意，浑身d散发着恋爱的气息。追求松本润到现在，她多少也想过几次月九王道恋爱多拉马的剧情，上一季佐藤健演的那部不就很好吗，暗宠老婆的腹黑帅哥和小鸟依人的笨蛋娇妻，这才是樱井脑补里总裁爱情该有的模样，谁知道会摊上松本润这么一个没人撩得动也从来都不主动撩别人的木讷社长，自己徒劳创造机会这么久，居然一次粉红色的愿望都没实现。原先她总将这些全部归因于运气太差，却不想老天是要把她的好运气一次性都用在刀刃上，直接跳过前面步骤，来了一记远程射门正中红心。樱井甚至都开始有些后悔自己之前由于不想在松本面前失态而少食少饮的种种克制了，要是知道喝醉就能进松本润的家门，她肯定装醉也要黏着他，用扛的也要他把自己扛过来，这事不是早就修成正果了嘛！</p><p>尽管门外的动静很轻，女人依然敏锐地听见了有什么人在走动的声响，细嗅这一秒的空气，隐约还有一点黄油炒蛋和味增汤的香味，如果自己没估错，此时此刻松本润应该就在一墙之隔的卧室门外，而且还在给自己做早餐？别看樱井一副身经百战的老练样子，在她历任男友之中还没有哪个人的魅力能维持到她愿意和他单独过夜的那一天，这是她头一回住在不是自己的房间，必须尽快调整到可以去见男人的备战状态，好好想想要如何展现一个晨起就很完美的perfect body。</p><p>伪素颜的打造流程比起仰面朝天的真素颜要费功夫得多（毕竟除非你是苏菲玛索或者妮可基德曼，否则谁想看你不施粉黛还挂着起床气的纯素颜啊）：不能有隔夜酒味的口臭，不能有显老显疲的眼袋，不化妆是不可能的，但是让人看出来自己化过妆也是万万不行的，衬衫可以故意纽错一颗扣子把领口开大些，内衣的肩带也可以稍稍耷拉在肩头若隐若现些，头发要柔顺里夹杂一点自然的小乱，眼神再带上几丝没睡醒的慵懒迷离就最好不过了。随着外面早餐的味道愈发香气扑鼻，樱井赶紧折腾完了这一切，迅速把化妆包的东西重置原位，凹好造型打开房门准备迎接她的高光时刻：“社长早上好——嗯？”</p><p>大约五六七八个正提着鞋跟走路、恨不得把自己设成静音模式的服务生齐齐停下手头工作向她看来，训练有素地微微弯腰鞠了一个小躬：“樱井小姐您醒了，是不是我们的送餐服务吵到您了？”</p><p>“不不不，你们继续，你们继续，我就是睡醒了，对，睡醒了出来走走。”樱井尴尬地把衣服拉扯整齐，幸好这些服务生都是女的，不然我这羊入虎口地分分钟就被人看光了多羞耻，“你们少爷呢？他不在家？”</p><p>“松本少爷昨晚把您送来这里以后就离开了，我谨代表松本百货旗下红枫酒店的全体员工向您表示最诚挚的欢迎，随时为您效劳。”</p><p>“......所以这里不是他家啊？”</p><p>不妙，这位樱井小姐的语气听起来很是失望，少爷来之不易的准夫人可千万不要又黄了啊。这些年来，老会长没少给松本润安排相亲联谊，他自己在日常工作的饭局酒会上能遇见的名门后代和达官显贵也数不胜数，每次大家都操碎了心，在女方面前为他费劲口才、说尽好话，无奈他本人实在不争气，内心也在抗拒别人接近，举手投足都是能被列入教科书的典型错误恋爱示范，不仅把心怀不轨的妖魔鬼怪都驱散了，其他正常人也受不了身边杵着他这样一根大冰块。再这么下去，青春白白消耗，到了三十岁就是大龄剩男，到了四十岁就是光棍王老五，到了六十岁基本就约等于是个留守小老头了，难道少爷真想听着“别让等待成为遗憾”的公益广告凄凄惨惨戚戚地孤寡一辈子吗？机不可失，失不再来，这千年难遇一次少爷主动带女人回来，过了这村再想要找到这店就难上加难了。想起司机小原临走时的话，几个服务生连忙上前解释，使出浑身解数卖力推销：“虽然不是松本家，但是这间套房一直都是少爷住的，普通客人没有预定资格，也算是他半个家了......”</p><p>“哦？”樱井精准检测到了她好奇的信息，眼睛瞟瞟讲话的人示意她接着说下去，“松本润他经常住在这吗？”</p><p>“因为少爷和老会长经常吵架嘛，他们一吵架，少爷当晚就不会留在家里睡了，一般都会来这里，避开他的父亲。这是我们酒店老员工人尽皆知的秘密了，谁也说不清少爷几时突然要来短居，所以哪怕是客流量较大的黄金周高峰期，这间套房也从来没有对外出租过，您是他的第一位客人。”</p><p>第一位客人？樱井莫名有点窝心，“可是......”她把手机未接来电的列表从头到尾翻了好几回，弟弟打给自己的记录有十好几条，同事的关心留言也有三五通，“可是你们少爷把我丢在这里以后就一通电话也没有打过来，这算什么男人嘛。”</p><p>“这个，少爷的想法我们也说不准，不过他肯定是有他自己的原因的......或许他只是不想打扰您，想让您睡个好觉？”</p><p>“他有这么细心会撩吗？你要说这是二宫和也的话，可信度还比较高。”</p><p>“少爷就是这样的人啦，他是不如二宫先生能说会道，什么事都要绕好几个圈子，再加上性格又有点别扭，所以有时才会词不达意，让人误解成了难相处的怪人；但是他做的比说的多，昨天他临走时还特别叮嘱，一定要我们照顾好您，至少也要贵宾级别的待遇。樱井小姐，我们都看得出，少爷对待您的方式和对别人不一样，您是唯一一个让他如此上心在意的女人，他能让你睡在他专用的床上对他来说已经是非常大的破例了，绝对没有嫌弃你或者不愿意带你回家的意思。”</p><p>樱井喜出望外地眸光微动：“那他这是？”</p><p>“您都站在这儿了，还需要我们多说吗？”众人一致欣慰一笑，“樱井小姐，以在下拙见，您真的是我们少爷这辈子结婚最后的希望了，您可能不知道，他需要您远远超过您需要他。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16</p><p>如果有人仔细观察松本百货总部大楼男性员工的穿衣风格，就能轻易发现他们清晰地分为三个流派：一是以一些刚录用的新人为代表的拘谨严肃风（虽然又丑又单调，却是最安全的选择）；二是以二宫助理为代表的简约舒适风（并不是所有普通青年都能驾驭这种清爽朴素的搭配），三则是以松本社长本人为代表的高调华丽风（有且仅有他一个人敢把职场当作秀场这么穿）。这三种截然不同的风格仿佛三条并排行进的河流，基于各自的阶级、处境、偏好，不能轻易调换；而作为公司上下唯一有权对松本润的造型评头论足的人，二宫自然不会放过任何一个调侃他弄潮儿造型的机会：“你有必要吗，办公室一共就我们两个大男人，你还在室内戴着副大墨镜，不系领带系围巾，是想扮酷给谁看？”</p><p>这次松本润倒是没有急着反驳提及樱井翔的那半句话，反而有些扭扭捏捏的言辞闪烁：“呃，我问你个小问题哦。”</p><p>二宫漫不经心坐上沙发，打开电脑登陆outlook邮箱：“怎么了？”</p><p>松本润倦倦地打个呵欠摘下墨镜，露出背后一双布满血丝、带着严重熬夜痕迹的眼，方才的冷峻形象瞬间崩塌，“我现在看起来是不是非常糟糕？”</p><p>二宫匆匆抬头一瞥，刷新页面的鼠标一个手滑差点按到返回键：“你这熊猫眼是什么情况，跟一晚上没睡似的。”</p><p>“......就是一晚上没睡，我都在办公室坐一宿了，睡不着。”</p><p>“怪不得今天你到公司比我还早，”二宫有些诧异，“不对劲啊，这不像你，你不是晚上十二点前必须睡觉的养生达人吗？昨天晚上你干什么去了？”</p><p>“这个嘛，说来话长。”</p><p>“那你长话短说。”</p><p>“......一定要说吗？”</p><p>“不说？那我走了。”</p><p>“哎别！好了好了我说还不行么。”松本僵挺的背脊泄了气，眼前再度浮现昨天车上的场景，生硬地撇开目光，一五一十把故事经过交代一遍：“又又又又被你猜对了，樱井翔不是小三，简单来讲就是，全部，误会。而且......而且她还喜欢过我。”</p><p>“什么‘猜’，我是根据严谨的逻辑关系推理出来的好不好？”反正只要我不在，你就和她搞事情呗。二宫满脸写着“我早料到”的游刃有余，听完一切后又耐人寻味地瞥了瞥松本牢牢裹在脖子上的围巾，“那么现在小翔她人呢？”</p><p>松本的眉头拧巴得可以打出一个中国结，“还在红枫吧，她都没来上班，肯定是不想看见我了。”</p><p>“围巾揭下来我瞧瞧？”</p><p>松本不言不语解了围巾，转而片刻明白过来二宫的意思，脸色在三秒钟内由白变红再变白：“你想什么呢！这是她一边骂我一边拿手掐的，掐的！这女人下手没个轻重，痛都痛死我了，才不是你想的那种东西！”</p><p>“是是是，人都送到酒店门口了，小翔还喝醉了，我绝对相信你和她什么都没干。”</p><p>“不信拉倒！”松本被他的搪塞语调气得无话可说：“真是多余和你说这些，你又不是樱井翔，我跟你解释个什么劲。”</p><p>“那你别找我，你去跟樱井翔解释啊。”</p><p>“她都说我是个白眼狼了，我还怎么开口解释啊，总不见得告诉她我从一开始就觉得她是个骗子、我干的那些事就是故意试探她的吧......”松本想起多年前自己在学校初次看见自己的同桌是一个名不见经传的二宫和也时，两人也是从针锋相对的不和状态慢慢走到了现在的亲如手足，但是男生之间可以不打不相识，面对女人这情况就要复杂得多。松本苦思冥想许久——其实他从昨晚回到办公室就在苦思冥想了——最后问出一句对于绝大多数人来说都极其匪夷所思的话来：“哎教教我，你一般是怎么跟别人道歉的？我不会。”</p><p>确实，事无巨细一贯都只有别人向他低头讨饶请求原谅的份，谁敢让松本家的大少爷说一句他做错了？爱情是战争，这一次显然是樱井翔赢了，不过二宫和也的观点和松本恰恰相反，在他看来，向女人道歉要比解决男生动辄拳拳到肉的冲突要简单得多，比如相叶雅纪就很好哄。毕竟女人生来就是偏向感性的情感主导动物，不能按照松本润非黑即白的纯理性思维来想问题，（二宫打赌樱井翔的语文成绩一定比数学好），“如何道歉”从来都不是让女人回心转意的决定性因素，是否接受道歉实际上仅仅取决于她喜不喜欢你，有多喜欢你。在恋爱前期还未证实对方心意的当口，有点小误会小摩擦很正常，只要不是原则性问题，那就都有得救。更何况松本润的对手是樱井翔这样认定一个目标就学不会松口的母狮子，气他不开窍肯定是有的，气他不中套也肯定有，可是眼看状态渐入佳境，她要放弃也不会选现在。尤其是如果被她知道松润昨天因为她而牵肠挂肚、烦恼纠结地辗转反侧足足一整夜，恐怕都用不着他特地去做什么追妻火葬场，她自己就能自我攻略到轻飘飘得脚不沾地了。</p><p>真好啊他们俩，一个愿意花时间慢慢了解自己喜欢的人，落地生芽在他心里开出一扇窗，另一个连自己也没发现他对她的密切关注度简直是高到离谱的程度，言不由衷的同时，也在为她而悄悄改变。二宫忽然涌起一股淡淡的自嘲，这场他对着松本润演了快十年的兄弟情深戏码，怎么演都感觉在哪里差了点意思，如今看见樱井翔，他终于想通自己久不得要领的原因：再圆滑无差错的处事技巧有什么用？替他出谋划策、做的再多又有什么用？自己对松本润的好，为他卖的力气，自始至终都是建立在赤裸裸的金钱利益关系之上；想要赢得他的信任，九十九分的演技，终究是在以次充良，敌不过樱井翔一分投入的用心用情。纵使她屡次三番明目张胆地用着小心机，像蜜蜂围着花转似的黏在松本身边不肯走，可是人与人相处的那点事：交朋友、谈恋爱、乃至是寻找公事上的合作伙伴，有谁不是在挖空心思投其所好呢。</p><p>世界上没有人像外在看上去的那么单纯无暇，心机和秘密无处不在。和松本润在一起呆得久了，有时会叫人恍惚有种错觉，仿佛自己就是大家眼中那位货真价实的贫穷贵公子，是松本润形影不离的发小玩伴，而不是老会长瞒着儿子、半养半雇佣给他买来的“好朋友”。二宫想，他是幸运的，在送走弟弟以后，他本来都做好了在16周岁按期离开福利院自生自灭的打算，假设没有老会长把他带出来，让他这个无父无母的孤儿从此拥有了全新的姓名和身份，可以就读东京最好的私塾，可以衣食无忧地从事最理想的工作......也许目前的他就是个身无分文的小混混，或者一个撒谎成性的诈欺犯，为了生存在街头奔波流荡，为了生存就已经费尽力气，然后浑浑噩噩过一生。</p><p>“是个好苗子，有没有兴趣帮我做点事？”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>和亲爹后妈闹叛逆的少爷脾气小儿子，正缺一个合格的跟班好好看管照顾，这份职业说是伴读或保姆都可以，总而言之就是竭尽所能陪着他，帮着他，把老会长想对儿子说的话以朋友的身份说出口，把老会长想给儿子的东西以朋友的身份送出手，却不可以让松本润察觉，宁可让他永远讨厌自己这个“不称职”的父亲，也不遗余力地弥补着他失去的时间和爱——就像二宫曾经对弟弟做过的事情那样，宁可告诉弟弟自己不要他了，也要将本属于自己的领养名额让给他，因为这才是对他最好的选择和归宿。二宫无法拒绝这样叫人感同身受的要求，可能他就是免不了要当哥哥带小孩的命吧，反正有钱赚、有地方住，没什么不好。松本家就像一棵可以短暂栖息的树，收留了一片落叶的荒芜和无依，要论起靠近松本润的心机，他是当之无愧前辈中的前辈，但他和樱井翔的目的说到底还是不一样，怕就怕自己忘了主与从的楚河界限，分不清现实和演戏的差别，真把老板当哥们。</p><p>“nino？nino？？问你话呢，不会是你也想不出办法吧？”松本见二宫迟迟不给反应，伸手冲他挥了挥，“那怎么办啊，她，她可是......”</p><p>“她可是你的初恋，是吧？”二宫这些年也不是白干的，松本润整天都在琢磨哪些花花肠子，他动动小拇指就全算清楚了，听完前半句还能把后半句的内容无缝连接顺下去：“现在肯承认了？”</p><p>“哎呦是啦是啦，你想笑就笑吧，笑完了就赶紧帮帮我，女人这种麻烦的家伙，我一个人真的搞不定啊。”</p><p>“那就先把人约出来，请她吃个饭探探口风吧。对了，不要用工作当借口了，小翔想听的是你约她，私人名义，”</p><p>谁不知道要先把人约出来啊，我是没谈过恋爱，又不是傻子，这点人情世故我还是懂的好不好，我不就是因为自己开不了口才来问你的嘛。这可是我和樱井翔关系转折的大节点，万一我直接约她，她一听是我的名字就给拒了，那我岂不是以后一点机会都不剩了？松本反复地思量来去，话到嘴边却又变成了改不掉的满满傲娇做派：“我不要，你去约。我好歹是个社长，这么低声下气去求女人，开什么玩笑？”</p><p>“我？”二宫指指自己，“你确定要我在场当电灯泡？”</p><p>“当然不是！”松本一阵生涩的害羞，伸手摸了两下耳朵，带着被置于恋爱中的笨拙：“你就说是你明天中午想约她吃个便饭，别提到我，然后到了时间你假装接个电话什么的，再跟她说你没空去，我去就行了。”</p><p>はいはい，之前樱井翔把我当工具人打探松本润的消息，现在松本润把我当工具人来约樱井翔吃饭，两个脑回路都一模一样，大概他们真是天生一对。二宫心领神会地掩着脸笑笑，“没想到啊松润，你居然也开始玩策略搞心机了嘛。”</p><p>“怎么，就许樱井翔对我使套路，不许我对她耍小聪明？”松本努着嘴巴望天花板，耍赖地吹起口哨顾左右而言他：“人家都说一将功成万骨枯了，本少爷有点心机又如何？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17</p><p>偷懒旷班了一整日，松本润对待自己的态度还特别好，一点也没怪罪，反而发了line过来慰问说工作辛苦、好好休息、至于公事可以明天再谈，樱井翔怎么也想不通这位不可一世的松本社长为什么会突然转了性，亲切地就像换了一个人——虽然对话中的称呼备注依旧是以“桑”和“君”结尾的官方措辞，但松本破天荒在消息的句末非常生硬地加了两个笑脸彩虹的emoji（他一定很不经常给人发这种表情，也很不懂得如何与女生相处，否则怎么会错把这种阴阳怪气的皮笑肉不笑当作是了在向我示好的意思？）。看来他在恋爱方面真是一点实战经验都没有，樱井翔想，只是他一定不知道，这种程度的反差恰恰是最容易讨女孩子欢心的无敌策略了：尽管自己确实对他这颗不开窍的榆木脑袋颇有怨气，可谁不喜欢看外表高冷的男人唯独在自己面前露出稍显笨拙的一面呢？松本润这家伙，这都能被他阴差阳错走狗屎运，果然是老天赏饭吃的幸运儿，出生就脚离地，干什么都顺风顺水。</p><p>“老弟~”樱井还沉浸在和松本润之间亲密度突飞猛进的春风得意中，自己容光焕发，看什么也都眉清目秀，咕噜噜转着手里的钥匙圈换鞋进屋掩不住高兴，跑到风间坐着的椅背后面抱住弟弟的脑袋亲昵地揉了揉，“姐姐回家，你也不出来迎接迎接我，那么认真在低头研究什么呢？”</p><p>“没什么没什么。”后脑枕在一个柔软的地方，是姐姐的胸部。风间光顾着盯着手里的杂志发呆出神，几张封面图看完又看、看完又看，连有人开门的脚步声都没注意到，猝不及防被她逮了个正行，赶紧手忙脚乱把东西藏到桌下。即便樱井如今已经不像小时候那样动不动就对自己面对面来个姐弟大拥抱，这一顿过溢的热情也够让一个快毕业的成年男大学生怪不好意思的，“姐，你回来就好，别，别弄我头发了，我又不是小孩子了。”</p><p>“哦嚯，弟弟长大了，都开始有自己的小秘密了。”樱井好奇地踮起脚尖，隐约看见被风间收起的杂志一角，抿着嘴唇恍然大悟，“难道你是趁我不在家，偷偷在看那种杂志？正常正常，生理需求我理解，是姐姐不好，姐姐唐突了，你继续，我保证不会跟爸妈乱说的。”</p><p>风间急得脸都红了：“才不是！”都怪自己笨手笨脚的，这被姐姐发现了，不坦白也不行。风间老老实实拿出杂志给樱井看，声音越缩越小，“这周不是你拍读者模特的那一期Cancam发售嘛，我去711本来是想买杂志给你的，然后就，就顺便多买了几本。”</p><p>“那你干嘛鬼鬼祟祟地遮遮掩掩，我还以为你买了什么不正经的小黄书呢。快给我瞧瞧，最终版的刊登成片怎么样？”</p><p>风间立刻递上杂志，抢在樱井开口之前就先表忠心：“姐姐天生丽质，不管怎么拍都不会难看的。”</p><p>“真的假的？你不要拍我马屁哦。我还不了解你吗，就你这个不肯得罪人的端水大师性格，你准是见谁都这么说的。”</p><p>“我发誓，在我心里，姐姐永远世界第一好看。”</p><p>樱井按照封皮颜色一溜儿铺开弟弟买的杂志看了看，除去自己那本Cancam，其他都由另一位炙手可热的当红女艺人占据了封面头条：“那你说，是我比较好看，还是封面上的相叶雅纪比较好看？”</p><p>风间俊介忽然犹疑了：“这怎么比啊。你想，她一米七八，你一米六二，她短头发，你长头发，她喜欢穿裤子，你喜欢穿裙子，而且......”风间的眼神瞥到樱井身上，摸摸鼻子把最后一句“她一马平川，你波涛汹涌”咽进了肚子，“总之你和她没有可比性啦。”</p><p>樱井从他话里听出几分超出了普通追星看美女的意思，伸手捏住下巴：“说得有模有样，好像你认识她真人似的。”</p><p>风间摇摇头，如果真能认识她就好了，相叶每天要和那么多电视台的工作人员打交道，现在恐怕是只有我对她念念不忘，她早就忘了我是谁吧。以前老是听姐姐说什么缘分可遇不可求，她看一眼松本润就能认定这个未来姐夫，风间总不相信，觉得那些都是姐姐的恋爱脑作祟，亦或者是她终于发现了一个攻略有难度的男人，所以才对他突发奇想感兴趣，享受追捕猎物的感觉，并不是真的一见钟情。不过今天风间算是信了，原来看见喜欢的人，这种致命吸引力是怎么挡也挡不住的，就算我们看起来根本没有什么交往的可能性，生活圈和社交圈都相差了十万八千里，自己的视线却还是会停留在他身上移不开。</p><p>唉，下次再想看见相叶雅纪，至少要等到下星期的节目录制了吧。风间计算了下日程表，短短的七天仿佛遥遥无期，难熬得很，无意间瞥见樱井翔掉出风衣口袋的半块前台职员工牌，转而问道：“对了姐姐，她不是你们松本百货今年的形象大使吗，你跟她见过吗，熟络吗？”</p><p>哎呦我的傻弟弟，樱井没好气地敲敲风间的额头喊他清醒点：“明星哪有这么容易被我碰上啊。你也知道，平时我都是跟着松本润做事的，他看见女人就生理性过敏，话不投机半句多，所以和相叶雅纪接驳的事宜都是交给二宫和也负责去做的。我就远远在公司里见过她一次，确实是个美女，人也很有气质，和我想象中那些耍大牌的女明星都不一样。”</p><p>“那你知道她有男朋友吗？我不是说八卦新闻里捕风捉影的那种，我是说认真的。”</p><p>“她官方对外肯定说自己单身嘛，至于具体有没有，我也不好说。”慢着，我弟弟不傻嘛！樱井对于风间的感情事业发展一向敏感度极高，这一连串话听下来，没理由还猜不透弟弟的心思：“吼，亏我老是担心你没贼心也没贼胆，分手和恋爱都要听女人说了算，没想到你不仅有贼心，贼胆还不小，不声不响就看上人家大明星了。是不是我不问，你就不打算告诉我这事儿了？”</p><p>风间一感到害羞就变鸵鸟，眼下更是快要把上半身都钻进杂志堆里了：“那这八字没一撇呢，我能跟你说什么......”</p><p>“你看你，我刚想夸你有志气，你没说几句就又缩回去了。不就是个明星嘛，明星也是人，管她有没有男朋友、未婚夫呢，既然还没结婚，一切都是变数。”</p><p>“可是你也说了，明星不是那么容易就能碰上的。”</p><p>“你一周好几天都在电视台实习，这还不够近水楼台？”樱井特别不乐意看见风间摆出这样愁眉苦脸的可怜相，毕竟是自家弟弟，胜似血脉相连，思来想去还是决定要帮他一把，“好啦别耷拉着了，最多我替你去跟nino打听打听相叶的情况，反正他说明天要跟我交代App的新进程，吃午饭的时候我多嘴问问他。”</p><p>风间的眼睛一亮：“真的？”</p><p>“姐姐答应的话，哪次没有说到做到？”</p><p>风间弱弱地捏着杂志书页嘟囔：“那可太多了，姐姐你一碰上男人就什么都不记得了。”</p><p>樱井瞪住他，娇嗔地压低眉头：“喂！我才没你说的这么不靠谱。”</p><p>“那是那是，姐姐喝茶。”风间咧开笑容，急忙端来饮料给她献殷勤，“我就知道我的姐姐对我最好了。”</p><p> </p><p>松本待在车里掐着手表算时间，正襟危坐简直度秒如年，表情认真过看公司季度的现金流和资产负债表，一刻也不松懈。二宫下车前的提醒，他倒背如流一字不差：要想装成是凑巧偶遇，首先不能提早到现场，务必等他指示，姗姗来迟，这样才能展现男子风度，沉稳得体。然而沉稳二字，说得轻松，做起来就完全是另一回事，松本双腿交叉好比尿急，又是深呼吸循环，又是调整西服领结，好让心里吵闹不停的小恶魔安分一点，可惜全部无济于事。</p><p>你到底是在紧张什么啊，松本润烦躁地拧了拧身上的安全带问自己，十足像个傻子一样，退堂鼓打了七八回，真是丢光松本家的脸，不就是去见一个你熟得不能更熟的女下属，而且是你请她吃饭，厨师、菜品，你都精挑细选过了，还有什么值得担心的？自信点，你可是个成熟男人，樱井翔本来就对你有意思，就凭你的魅力，以往那些小小误会，人之常情，她那么通情达理，肯定会理解你的。</p><p>不行，还是不行。松本润太了解自己了，他习惯对大多数人事物都扮作一副拒人千里的傲慢态度实在太久了，公务外的“外交任务”他也通通打包一并丢给二宫和也处理，日子长了疏于练习，就目前这种情况，他连向樱井打招呼的开场白的语音语调和姿势动作都拿捏不稳尺度，生怕多一份软弱会显得低声下气、失了总裁风范，少一份关切又不足以消除女人对他的坏印象。</p><p>“待会儿见到小翔，别一上来就直奔主题，嘘寒问暖你总会的。”二宫照顾女人得心应手，总结起方法论来也信口拈来，“记得我跟你说过的，温柔一点，体贴一点......”</p><p>“还有‘放低身段’嘛。”松本咋了咋舌，只是他双手松开再握紧，仿佛浑身长了毛毛虫似的坐立不安，“台词我都差不多准备好了，全是按照你说的来，但是什么温柔体贴，从来就不是我的style嘛，那些话从我嘴里说出来不管怎么听就是很别扭。”</p><p>二宫捧腹大笑，青春期迟到将近十年的奔三少男，每次碰上樱井翔的时候就纯情得如同早恋：“别扭就对了，你越是觉得别扭肉麻受不了，就说明你离成功追到小翔越近了一步。慢慢来吧，和女人打交道的事情你有的好学了。”</p><p>“nino，有时候我真的好佩服你，你为什么什么都会啊？女人这么难搞，你也可以摆平。”</p><p>这你还问我？可不就是因为你在人际关系处理上什么都不会咯。要是我再不会的话，谁来给你收拾烂摊子，谁来保护你不遭人嫉恨、不受人欺负呢？二宫欲言即止，面前这位何不食肉糜的少爷真是天真得可爱，也许也只有他这样在温室里长大的幸福小孩才能活得那么单纯善良，在自己的内心深处，又何尝不羡慕他什么都不用会呢。“我也是一点一点慢慢学的嘛，”二宫明白什么该讲、什么不该讲，把一句实话掐头去尾，单独留下灰色地带半真半假的部分是他最常使用的话术技巧，“你啊，就是社交恐慌。这不难的，见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，多去实地练习几次就抓得到诀窍了。”</p><p>实地练习，说的好听，我这哪有机会练习啊，错题详解和模拟考试都没有，一上来就是压轴的终轮面试，不想上也得硬着头皮上。松本看完二宫最后一条讯息暗自默念几句“你也来这吃午饭啊？”/“nino有事不能来啊？”/“他都预约了双人套餐，那就别浪费，刚好我也饿着，一起？”，尽可能演得自然不露痕迹；熄火、拔钥匙、走出停车场，有些局促地左手换右手扣紧腕部的宝格丽袖扣，至少输人不输阵，排面和范儿都要先摆起来。</p><p>“欸，松本先生？”百货商场老板不作事先通知就冷不丁地大驾光临，穿衣打扮也不是休闲装·，也不知道是要涨租金改合同还是微服私访视察服务，着实吓了餐厅侍者一跳：“您......一位？”</p><p>“不用新开台面，我有朋友先到了，”松本抬手递出几张福泽谕吉当作小费，努着嘴巴伸长脖子，眼睛一个劲儿地往店面里的单人座上瞟，“请问二宫先生定的位子在哪里？”</p><p>“稍等，我马上帮您查询。”</p><p>松本忽然捕捉到一个眼熟的背影，和三个月前在甜品店里隔着人山人海的排队队伍看见樱井翔如出一辙，今天又是隔着人山人海的用餐客流看见她，心情却早就大不相同。“我想也不用你查位了，我找到她了。”</p><p>松本润朝樱井翔的方向走过去，她估计是被二宫放了鸽子，没人陪吃饭，于是百无聊赖点了一杯拿铁，自顾自地咬着吸管往杯子里面吹泡泡消磨时间。军师就是军师，听二宫的话总没错，有计划，有安排，有系统，有筹备，现在自己去找她，不早不晚时间点刚好，还能给她个小小的surprise，一点破绽都无。谁料对方这时毫无预兆转身喊了句“结账——”四目相对的错愕瞬间，松本润一个“嗨”字还没来得及叫出声，樱井翔就啪地双手捂住脸颊背过了头。</p><p>松本：扑街，这女人就真的那么不想看见我吗？</p><p>樱井：他怎么来了？！我都想好了吃完饭要去做个头发再去公司上班见他的嘛，现在我这普普通通的，都没仔细化妆，来跟二宫和也碰头谈谈公事是无所谓啦，但是被松本润看见，我岂不是要形象大扣分？</p><p>来都来了，又不能假装视而不见。松本尴尬地站在桌边笑笑，丝毫没留心什么发型的事，大脑一片空白，只想得起几分钟前侍者问自己的那句话：“呃，你......一位？”</p><p>“呃，对。”</p><p>“那你，介意我坐你对面吗？”</p><p>介意啊！怎么可能不介意，你就不能等我做好头发再来吗？樱井笑得更尴尬，节奏都被打得乱七八糟，颧骨的苹果肌如同上了年纪还打多了玻尿酸的烂剧演员一般僵硬：“不介意，不介意，当然不介意。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18</p><p>看看看，还看？樱井手遮额头低下四十五度，却仍然感到一股炽热的视线目不转睛照在她身上。真倒霉，平时在公司我光采靓丽进社长办公室故意围着你兜圈，也没看你这么关注过我，偏偏今天我难得疏忽一次妆发，你就哪壶不开提哪壶，看个没完。话说这可是醉酒之后我和他见的第一面呢，原本还想找个好机会对他道句谢谢，再送他一点能够随时看到就会想起我的小回礼，这就好比借书，有借有还，再借再还，你来我往，一去一回，关系不就发展起来了嘛。既然他喜欢谈工作，那就从工作开启话题好了，男人都喜欢在自己擅长的邻域大谈特谈，聊着聊着我总有话茬可以拐出去聊别的。</p><p>她到底是怎么了，是因为前天喝太多酒，到现在还头痛，所以才一直扶着额头吗？松本有些自责，心都沉到了胃里，都让她那天不要跟来了，这种消化不良的应酬饭局让男人应付就行了，他就不该由着樱井翔瞎起哄，太离谱了。松本润啊松本润，你每次都这样，人家随便向你耍耍宝，你就动摇得不行，别说是什么一起去见客户，就算是要星星要月亮都愿意答应她了。明明就很吃这一套，面上还要表现得云淡风轻，全不在意，其实你根本就是喜欢看樱井翔这样不依不挠地缠着你不放吧，一次不够，两次不够，巴不得次次都欲扬先抑，看她被你冷眼相待以后还能使出什么招来博取你的好感。这下玩砸了吧，疏离过度，猜忌过重，每天说不完的工作工作，被人当成只进不出的白眼狼了，同坐一张桌都宁可垂着头也不想正眼对你，看你接下去要怎么把话说圆。</p><p>两人从没吃过这么安静的午餐，各自藏匿起嘈杂紊乱的呼吸心跳，佯装无所事事，内里却紧锣密鼓地琢磨将要如何进行对话，一个音节都未发出，服务生在桌上堆满了菜也没人动刀叉，但总得有人打破沉默。</p><p>“我......”两道重叠的男生女生声线响起。</p><p>“你先说！”</p><p>“那我说了？”</p><p>松本窃喜于自己和樱井异口同声的奇妙默契，皮鞋尖在桌下没人看得见的角落轻快地哒哒点地，“还是你说吧，我怕我说完了你就说不出话了。”</p><p>“什么说不出话？”</p><p>“哎唷我让你说，你就说。那么多话。”nino，看吧，我让着她了，我不跟她抢，算“温柔”了吧。</p><p>我先说就我先说嘛，凶什么凶。樱井撅撅嘴，把手缩进长袖外套，伸出三个指尖拨拨刘海，试图把松本的注意力从没打理好的头发上移开：“我就是想问你，后来那个关西人把合作意向书签了吗？两天了，你都不来跟我说一声结果。”</p><p>奇怪，那天她不是亲眼看着那人签完名字才肯下酒桌的吗，怎么这会儿还来问我这事情。不过她的语气出乎意料地听起来心情不错，表情也笑盈盈的，松本润的底气也算是回来了少许，神气地挑挑眉角：“为了谈成这笔合同，你都陪他喝得那么拼命了，要是他还不签的话，你觉得我会放他走吗？除非是他以后都不想跟松本百货旗下资产的任何企业打交道了，那么他在商界基本也混不过一年了，赶紧回家收拾收拾去申请破产结算吧。”</p><p>啊，舒服了，是了是了，就是这个调调。樱井在意的不是两天没听到商谈成败的结果，而是两天没听到松本润说话的这种富贵腔。富而不贵是暴发户，贵而不富是落水狗，只有富贵相当、不偏不倚，才有资本把嚣张的话说得理直气壮，叫人没得反驳。樱井托起下巴，显现一段光滑的脖颈线条：“那就是说，我搞定了？”</p><p>“这也叫搞定？我都快被你笨的气死了。向来都是松本百货挑合作伙伴，不是其他公司来挑我，跟他们吃饭已经是很给他们面子了，这间公司不合作，换一家就行了，又不是非他不可，凭什么每次都顺着对家的意思来。别人叫你喝酒，你就喝了，别人让你给他打广告，你也打，你以为这是你聪明，不用我帮，靠自己就把问题解决了？哼，吃亏赔本都没意识到，被卖了还要帮数钱。”</p><p>女人皱皱鼻子，“人家哪里是为了‘谈成合同’那么拼命，还不是为了社长你。”</p><p>樱井的直球百发百中，松本调整一下坐姿，羞耻心顺着脚踝爬上身。记住，记住，放低身段，怎么不自觉又拿出上司口吻训话了，再这样下去，就别想跟樱井翔顺利表白了。“......这次就算了，谈生意都是先礼后兵的，下次你也要让我的‘兵’派上点用处。”</p><p>“实际上呢，你的‘兵’也不能说是一点用处没有。”樱井卖关子地抛出一枚意图明显的wink，睫毛上下扑闪泛着光亮，“哎，我听说那天晚上可是你把我送去红枫酒店的，没给你添什么麻烦吧？”</p><p>松本瞳孔惊讶地放大：“你不记得了？”</p><p>樱井用食指猫抓一样蹭蹭松本的手背撒娇：“那我喝醉了嘛。”</p><p>你倒是潇洒，骂完了人就忘得一干二净，害我白白纠结烦恼了那么长时间；不过酒后吐真言，她气我不回应她，多半也是不假。不记得拉倒，过去的事情就让它过去，重要的是以后。“醉成那样，你还能给我添什么麻烦？没事的。”松本喝了口柠檬水：“别说这个了，现在轮到我问你了。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“那个，”松本支支吾吾放缓语速组织话语，“三个月的试用期就要到了，你有没有想过转正啊？”</p><p>樱井像是预料之中，“都测试完了？不赶我走了？”</p><p>松本大惊失色：“你怎么知道我之前都是故意试你？”</p><p>“你家酒店的好员工告诉我的咯，说你逢人就要测测他是不是好人，他们几乎全都被你测过了，我还知道你小时候对nino的戒心比对我还重呢。”樱井的眼神坚定而真诚，看得松本掌心热得像是捏了一团火：“我知道，你是大少爷，不太容易相信别人，但是我的话，你是可以放心相信的哦。”</p><p>谁在我背后跟樱井翔说的这些，嘴上都没安个拉链，看我回去怎么扣他们奖金。只是话到说到这份上了，松本咬咬牙，豁出去了，“那你就是还愿意留下来？”</p><p>“留啊，不然nino现在每天在外面忙，谁在总部给你兼职当助理啊？”</p><p>傻女，我一个人要那么多助理做什么，拼桌斗地主吗。“不是助理，你再好好想想，我身边还有一个位置一直都空着的，已经空了二十五年都没人来，你要不要来试试坐一下？不过没工资，年底也没花红，决定了就不能毁约的，你自己考虑。”</p><p>樱井一脸气馁望着松本：“你不要我当你私人助理啊？那还有什么。”</p><p>我明明暗示得够充分了，这还不懂？松本勾起小拇指（日语中代表彼女），又冲她接连使了几个眼色，左右轻轻晃了晃：“就是这个，这个啊。”</p><p>樱井一秒接到眼色，不假思索站起身来凑到松本身边飞快亲了他一下：“女朋友？你终于让我做你女朋友了？”</p><p>扬起的笑容还留在脸上，这一亲，亲得松本像被雷劈了一刀，猛地转过头：“喂你你你干嘛偷袭我吃我豆腐！”这是女孩子应该做的事情吗！</p><p>“女朋友了都不让亲？”</p><p>松本润清清嗓子，伸出食指对住樱井翔，“你，坐到对面去。”</p><p>樱井翔乖乖坐回桌对面。</p><p>“两只手都拿上来，放在我能看见的地方。”</p><p>樱井翔乖乖把手放到餐桌上。</p><p>“手机交过来，别想背着我偷偷发ins和朋友圈昭告天下。”</p><p>樱井翔乖乖掏出手机推给松本润。</p><p>松本润这才心满意足：“好了，吃饭。”</p><p>樱井得了便宜还卖乖，“啊”地对他张张嘴，“你都不让我动手，我怎么吃饭？”</p><p>那倒也是。松本润拿起刀叉点点自己的盘中物，“想吃哪个？”</p><p>“我想吃，唔，樱桃酱鹅肝！还有沙拉，帮我切一点水牛芝士，对，再蘸一下黑醋汁，把上面那片西芹叶子扒掉！”</p><p>“女人就是麻烦。”松本嘴上这样说着，手却不差分毫都给樱井分好了食，“满意了？”</p><p>樱井翔吃到好吃的了就高兴，何况还是松本润喂的呢：“嗯！”</p><p> </p><p>松本家，老会长和二夫人正在小花园喝下午茶。</p><p>“旦那，你有没有发现，小润最近笑的次数比以前多了好多。”</p><p>“哼，有吗？还不是每天绷紧个脸的死样子，看见我就掉头走。”</p><p>“不不不，他最近真的有心情变好，上次我给他热牛奶，他都喝了，没跟我闹别扭，还和我说了句‘晚安’。”</p><p>“不是我说你，你就是太溺爱他了，你是他长辈，他有什么道理不喝你给他的牛奶？”</p><p>“认真的，改天你去问问小和，小润他这是怎么了。我总觉得他什么地方不对劲，会不会......会不会是有女朋友了？”</p><p>“得了吧，这些年我给他相了那么多次亲，回回他都砸场子，方圆十里有头有脸的千金小姐都被他给得罪完了，谁乐意当他女朋友？”</p><p>“女朋友也不一定非要是千金小姐的嘛，小润自己喜欢就好了。你就去找小和问问吧，他肯定知道的。”</p><p>“好吧好吧，我去问。我也确实是时候要联系联系和也了，他这些日子都在做什么，别又是和那臭小子瞒着我搞什么线上革新，我是不会同意的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19</p><p>在办公室里瞒天过海搞地下恋情，不单是樱井翔觉得新鲜，对于松本润，更是生平头一次的体验。这感觉太奇遇，当工作不再是涵盖住他生活型态的所有组成部分，他忽然发现自己戴上了一副玫瑰色的眼镜，虽说樱井依然每天“社长”、“社长”地称呼他，而同样的两个字现在再听，显然已经多了几层寻常不曾有过的悸动滤镜加成。他从前总以为自己不喜欢人，不喜欢和人交际，不懂得如何和人相处，也不愿意与人为伍，但是现在他发现那些泾渭分明的硬性指标仅仅指代了大多数人而已。他要做的是去找到一个人，一个特别的人，一个他喜欢的人，一个他肯花时间交际并且相处下去的人；他需要一颗自带万有引力的小小星球，足以让他眼里看不见其他不重要的人，连提提名字也会被吸引，不必再执拗地抱紧孤单自转。</p><p>于是樱井那边的信任危机刚刚警报解除，松本润就觉得自己好像又可以了：看来女人也不是那么难搞的生物嘛，地狱级别如樱井翔，我都轻轻松松拿下了，不就是谈场恋爱，我堂堂百货社长，天之骄子，兵来将挡，水来土掩，根本没在怕的。不过行星和恒星之间，最基本的运转规律就是保持距离——松本润可不想自己成为全公司的八卦中心，要是以后日日同人言打仗，那还不如一句话都别透露，把装不熟进行到底，就像二宫和相叶那样，不也安然无恙地交往了那么久吗？</p><p>谈恋爱他没经验，依葫芦画瓢他总会做。二人的第一幕罗曼史开场于周一拥挤的电梯间，男女隔着三四个普通员工一左一右分站两端，在监控摄像的死角一言不发地眉来眼去，一楼到第五十二楼，松本从来没有那么希望自家的电梯能够运作得慢一点，再慢一点，好让他的目光在对方身上多停留几分钟。周二惯例的部门例会，樱井端着一托盘咖啡茶水敲开会议室的玻璃门，绕着圆桌发完一圈，唯独在松本的那杯里留了拉花和低糖质无麸质植物奶，把马克杯递过去的时候还勾起小指在桌下暗搓搓拉了拉手又飞快地松开，像火药和火的亲吻，有意无意的肢体触碰留下的温度在胸腔悄无声息地慢慢发酵，平寂的空气都带上了电光火石的激流。接下来的周三周四周五，松本还学会了二宫常用的那招，声势浩大地买来一堆甜点饮料请全部门的人一起吃下午茶，趁大家都在忙着分东西的时候，一个人偷偷溜到办公区域之外，状似漫不经心在前台放了一盒预留已久的瑞士卷，侧过身去撇开视线，脑袋背对着樱井，只用手悄悄把蛋糕盒子往女人的方向推，食指敲敲桌面，对着空气说话：“喏，给你的。”</p><p>樱井翔的眼睛亮晶晶，欢欣地弯成两道新月，试图从他嘴里套出几句甜言蜜语：“哟，社长，今天对我那么好？”</p><p>不晓得应该说他是迟钝还是精明，松本完美绕开心机陷阱，不服气地崩起下颚：“说得好像我哪天亏待过你一样，你不要的话我拿走了。”</p><p>“要！要！”送到嘴边的Bonus，樱井翔怎么可能放过，咬起塑料小叉就开始兴高采烈地拆蛋糕盒：“可是你怎么知道我爱吃这个？”</p><p>哈，买对了！就猜到你爱吃。松本努力让自己的笑意显得不太明显：“你有什么是不爱吃的。”</p><p>你知我知，天知地知，除了二宫和也这个被动知情的小电灯泡，旁人都不知，松本润享受着这段不张扬的隐秘关系，风平浪静的背后危险而刺激，不动声色下参与了彼此的人生；只是提到吃，他就没有什么好口福了。二宫不止一次在会社闻见一股难以描述的味道，原本充满咖啡豆醇苦气息的地方隔三岔五就会莫名染上些咸鲜发酵的东南亚风味，这让他隐约想起了什么不太好的记忆：自己似乎曾几何时也在松本那儿闻见过类似这样的诡异饭菜香，而且阴魂不散地在屋里绕梁好几日都久久不散，逼得他不得不在室内都戴口罩净化空气。“我说大少爷，劳驾你以后能不能换家餐厅订外卖？”二宫举起打印好的文件挡在口鼻前用力挥了挥，等到异味稍稍驱散才走进社长办公室，“这到底是哪国菜，泰国，新加坡，还是印度尼西亚？怎么像刚从腌菜缸里打捞上来似的，也太重口味了，要是你再多吃几次，我担心我离患上鼻敏感也不远了。”</p><p>松本低下脑袋欲言又止，正好给了樱井翔插嘴的机会，语气满满都是成就感：“都不是都不是，是越南啦。我看社长他喜欢吃越南春卷嘛，就想自己试着做做，这可是我特地在网上找了菜谱教程学的。nino我跟你说，不试不知道，做饭真的是很难唉，我以为只要把蔬菜和虾切一下包起来就好了，没想到调味要用七八种香料酱汁这么麻烦。”</p><p>好了，谜题解开了，二宫立刻重新锁定了罪犯目标，这家伙绝对是个不会做饭还硬撑的主；仔细回想，以前松本似乎也在电话里说过樱井翔给他送爱心午餐的事，那味道恐怕也是托她的福。爱她，就把她的魔鬼食物吃干净，松本润你居然也有这一天。这下子有好戏看了，二宫凑热闹不嫌事大，挑挑眉头推波助澜：“小翔好厉害啊，爱心便当都会做了。配料这么丰盛，看起来就不错吃，松润你待会儿一定要细、细、品、味，不要辜负了人家的一片心意。”</p><p>闭嘴吧你，就你会说？松本忿忿瞪了二宫一眼，手里的筷子挣扎地架在饭盒上空，落下的速度比签合同都艰难。这玩意儿能好吃就有鬼了，这么瞎的谎话亏你讲得出口，就算你读不懂气氛，至少你也闻得到这酸了吧唧的怪味吧！可松本润一抬头就迎上樱井翘首以待的熠熠目光，他算是深切体会到了什么叫做“英雄难过美人关”，如果自己今天不吃这顿饭，他闭着眼睛都能想象女人可怜巴巴撇嘴垂眸的那个画面，不哭不叫，不喊不跳，光是这么低落颓败地望着你就足够叫人招架不住。其实...也许...大概...这玩意儿也没有看上去的那么糟糕？松本的最后一道心理防线已经突破，自我安慰地多问一句：“那什么，那你做完以后自己尝过吗？我是说，应该吃不死人的哦？”</p><p>“我干嘛要送东西来吃死你啊，吃死你对我有好处吗。”樱井没好气地在松本润肩膀推了一下，“我就不吃了，这里面卷了香菜的嘛，我受不了那个味，不过我弟弟尝过，他说好吃喔。一开始我还担心我手抖不小心把鱼露倒多了，会不会做砸了呢，幸好问题不大，否则我就要重新做了。”（风间俊介：我有其他选择吗？）</p><p>“好，好吃，好吃。你弟弟都说好吃了，我肯定也觉得好吃。”松本深吸一口气收住表情，骑虎难下地夹起一根春卷放进嘴中，几乎没有咀嚼便猛地吞进肚子，顿时鱼露的咸腥混合白醋的呛鼻激爽直冲脑门，给他的恋情平添了几分视死如归的悲壮色彩小插曲。为什么别人的初恋都是甜甜美美的，而我的初恋不是过火的焦糊味就是调味瓶打翻的五味杂陈，简直是精神和味觉上的双重折磨，难道这就是所谓梦想照进现实的差距吗？</p><p>然而在松本没看见的地方，同样被梦想现实差距击倒的人还有一个，那就是藤堂步。松本润的春风得意，早熟的小家伙尽收眼底：她那位永远只对自己温柔宠溺的欧尼酱，打小告诉她不要相信任何人的欧尼酱，每天上班下班两点一线生活在自定义闭环中的欧尼酱，怎么就在几个月时间里迅速对其他陌生人建立了亲切感，还把同父异母的亲生妹妹晾在一旁，关心度降了好几个等级，藤堂顿时有种房子塌了的五雷轰顶感。这根本就不是松本润做事的一贯风格！</p><p>是谁，是谁在跟我抢尼酱！自己在学校盼星星盼月亮地就盼着月底回家有哥哥陪着玩两天，哥哥的心却一路飘到了天边去，这不是明摆着在外边有别的狐狸精了吗，要是被我知道是谁，我一定不放过她！她听见哥哥周末在家讲电话，靠着阳台直转悠，语气软过棉花糖，又看见哥哥吹着口哨照镜子，格外重视地把表柜里的珍藏一件一件拿出来配衣服不厌其烦，藤堂只觉得自己像是动画片看漏了一集似的，人物设定转变大得前后都接不上。最可恶的是，那天她一如往常送哥哥出门，想要骑在哥哥脖子上给他一个goodbye kiss，谁料松本愣了愣神，忽然想起樱井翔曾经啄在自己脸庞的莽撞的吻，连忙摆摆手把藤堂抱下身，转而亲了她的额头，指着自己的脸和嘴唇做了一个禁止的动作：“小步，以后不能这样了，尼酱的这里已经有人预定了。”</p><p>预定，怎么预定，凭什么预定，预定了要做什么，本小姐现在是亲亲自己的哥哥都不行了？藤堂步坐在车里越想越气，商城没有心情逛，裙子也没买，双颊气鼓鼓得快要成了一只河豚，说什么也咽不下这哑巴亏：“二宫哥哥，你实话告诉我，尼酱这两天究竟是去见谁了？”</p><p>这还用问吗，当然是去见樱井翔啊，要不然他能让我来伺候你这小祖宗吗。二宫在心里哭笑不得，无可奈何地叹短气：松本润你必须给我涨工资好好补偿，这回我可真是舍命陪君子了，星期天晚上还来给你妹妹当司机，又又又让相叶雅纪在电视台等我送走了藤堂再过去接她看电影。你是为了偷偷谈恋爱没错，那我也是啊，最近App开发的大部分事宜都已接近尾声，是发布前的关键时期，我本来就抽不出什么时间陪雅纪，如今难得有个休息日，结果也过不成，倘若换作别的计较心重的女人，早就跟我翻脸了——最典型的例子就是藤堂步，你想你刚稍微冷落她几天，她就不依不挠地来找我责难了，这才是女人的本质，女人的本质就是嫉妒。</p><p>二宫夹在一对兄妹之间，两边都不好得罪，稍加思索，先跟女孩擦着花边打太极：“小步，你别多想，你尼酱就是去打理公司的事情了，忙完了自然会来陪你的。他一直都最疼你了，不是吗？”</p><p>藤堂哪有这么好忽悠，右手叉着右手环在胸前：“骗人！尼酱他绝对有事瞒着我！”</p><p>这精明过人的小鬼头，骗谁都骗不了她。二宫熟练地单手倒车入库，一步到位把车停得稳稳当当，拔下车钥匙回头问道：“那么小步觉得尼酱是去跟谁见面了呢？”</p><p>“我，我不知道......但是他就是有问题嘛！”藤堂强词夺理得理直气壮，“我不管，我有直觉。”</p><p>“什么直觉？”</p><p>“女人的直觉。”</p><p>二宫和也差点没被自己的口水呛到，一时没忍住失笑出来。</p><p>藤堂涨红了脸：“二宫哥哥你不相信我？！”</p><p>“没有没有，我怎么会不相信小步呢。”二宫继续耐心地哄着小孩，绅士地为她打开后座车门，右手扶住车门框的上沿护住藤堂，以免她一不小心磕到头顶：“来，小心点，到家了先下车吧。小步你看这样好不好，待会儿送你上去以后我也得走啦，到时候我一定替你好好问问你尼酱，让他早点回来。”</p><p>“欸？二宫哥哥不上楼坐坐吗，爹地白天还说他有事想找你呢。”</p><p>老会长要找我。二宫的精神恍惚了一刹，握着车钥匙的手倏地揪紧起来，种种复杂的情感汇上心头，怔怔立于原地。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20</p><p>一切都从一个微笑开始。</p><p>风间俊介坐在六号摄影棚的导播间里，身边的前辈正专注于借由耳麦呼叫各个摄影、特效、收音师傅，迅速发出指令以完成高质量的镜头切换和画面衔接的最佳视觉效果，他本该多花些心思用来学习如何整体性且大局观地调整舞美设计和灯光强弱，可是面前三十六块大小不一的直播屏幕整整齐齐分成五排，多角度、高分辨率地对准演播厅里相叶雅纪的脸，毫无疑问分散了他百分之九十的注意力。</p><p>离上一次负责跟进相叶雅纪的工作已经过去了好几个星期，电视台的实习一天没停，能碰上想见的人的次数却寥寥无几，全靠领导安排的运气，所以在早上风间听说今天相叶终于又要来台里录节目的时候，他瞬间觉得自己一天的干劲动力全都有了。如果说姐姐会喜欢上松本润是属于外貌主义至上的色迷心窍（樱井翔：？好吧我承认），自己对相叶怀抱异样的躁动就不仅仅是看脸这么简单。风间不是没有见过长相惊艳的漂亮女人，他从小和樱井翔一起生活在同一屋檐下，习惯了有个始终kirakira光彩夺目的姐姐陪伴身旁，单从气场而言，比起即使站在娱乐圈的金字塔上层却依然毫不松懈一生悬命的相叶，姐姐的游刃有余风度才更像是个名副其实的明星。那么这敲击心灵的一见倾心是为什么呢？风间也说不清，明明对她毫不了解，明明只交流了三言两语，可能是因为她的笑容太具有感染力，让人看了就不自觉地跟着愉快起来？又可能是因为她的笑容太认真努力，让人看了也会备受激励鼓舞？</p><p>“cut，进CM！”总导演一声令下，工作人员纷纷松了口气，喝水的喝水，擦汗的擦汗，此起彼伏的“ありがとうございます”在短暂的歇息片刻是最常听见的语言。而此时显示屏的对焦清晰地停留在相叶笑得有些男孩子气的元气侧颜上，风间想，一切就从这里开始。这太狡猾了，整张屏幕和整个脑子都被她占据，他仔仔细细凝视她的脸孔，无需去追究因果缘由，也无所谓是不是非分之想，不用什么明确的理由，他只是想多见见她罢了。</p><p>短短的广告时间稍纵即逝，风间匆匆向前辈请示了中场休息去厕所的许可，悄悄溜到棚内的观众席后方偷看。多日不见的相叶雅纪录影状态一如既往很好，零失误完成上半段直播，聚光灯下被一群保镖助理发型师前前后后簇拥着，却很普通地补妆，很普通地聊天，与每个路过的staff谈笑有加、彬彬有礼，一点也没有高高在上的样子。风间自知存在感向来稀薄，并没指望相叶能够留意或者认出自己，识趣地远远站在角落，但他始料未及相叶会主动来跟他打招呼。</p><p>不是通过对话说出来的，是口型。相叶似乎是在椅子上坐得累了，起身轻锤几下僵硬的肩颈，伸了个懒腰转转腰肢，视线的走向便随着身体活动环绕了摄影棚一圈，最后跨越半个大厅的空间好奇地停在风间俊介身上，高兴地冲他招了招手，眯着眼角对他抿起一枚浅笑。</p><p>她，她是在朝我招手吗？自己到相叶之间的距离少说也有几十米，拥挤过黄金周高峰时段的歌舞伎町，喧闹过原宿街头万圣节的百鬼夜行，风间不可思议地回头看看自己周围，确认过没有其他人回应，钝钝地迟疑几秒，更加不可思议地点点自己，完全没有预想会有这样的情节发生。</p><p>——真的是你，AD桑，お久しぶり！</p><p>柔软的嘴唇扁成薄薄的两片，再用舌尖抵住牙床，憋住气流然后松开，这是字母A和D的发音，风间记得这个口型，之前和相叶在乐屋对台本的那次，她也是这样称呼自己。快，说些什么，你的女神她记得你，要遇见她可不容易！风间惊喜地语无伦次，站直了脊梁，绷紧了腰背，面上浮起一阵手忙脚乱的慌张，想说的句子缠得像个毛球理不清线头：久しぶり，久しぶり，那个，我，我，我刚从导播间过来，就是，就是过来检查一下现场设备的。哦对，你最近的几档番组我都有看，你给高校野球赛拍的宣传片我也看了，我很喜欢野球的！我都不知道你野球打得那么好。还有，其实你可以、其实你叫我风间就好了，我的名字是......然而不等这最后最重要的四个字说完，场内灯光一暗，广告播放结束的倒计时在自己的耳机里响起，风间眼睁睁看着经纪人拉着相叶转身回到舞台中心，尴尬地咽下自己最想传达给对方的句子。我的名字是风间，风间俊介。</p><p>真是可爱的家伙，心思一眼看得到底。相叶是真心挺喜欢那脾气软糯的小AD，憨憨地笨拙，实际上她一早就在人群里看见了他，只是故意假装视而不见，毕竟逗他可太有意思了，瞧他那话讲到一半的黯淡失望表情，欺负他都不懂得还手。如此没趣繁忙的机械式工作，流水线的录影拍片，在演艺公司和电视台的眼里自己只是一颗有保质期的摇钱树，不温不火就丢在垃圾箱，有价值了就拿出来晃几下，或捧或踩，都是审时度势，虚情假意，不痛不痒，也就只有这个AD还比较真实好玩，带着某种天真，反应青涩，怯怯地像只狗狗，正好可以填补无聊的空缺。相叶意犹未尽地眨动睫毛，伸手拽拽经纪人的袖子问道：“哎，他叫什么来着？”</p><p>“谁啊？”</p><p>“就那个小AD，戴方框眼镜的那个。”</p><p>经纪人困惑地扭头张望了望：“戴眼镜的AD那么多，我哪儿分得清谁是谁。哎呦姑奶奶，都什么时候了你还管这闲事，我们先录节目哈，录完了你想找谁我都帮你找去。”</p><p>“那说好了啊，”相叶转念一想，“慢着，今天我没空。”今天是鬼灭剧场版的首映日，二宫说好晚上要来接自己去电影院约会的。“嘛，没事，反正他也在电视台上班，有缘分的话，总会再见面的。”</p><p> </p><p>“小步说最近你和小润都很忙，在忙什么呀，跟我讲讲。你看你都忙得没空来家里吃饭了，你伯母惦记你，老是跟我念叨你呢。”</p><p>身处老会长的书房，二宫无可避免地感到帝王般的压迫感，他难得地失去从容，眼神闪烁，连手机钱包都落在了车里没拿，其中不乏些许明知故犯的心虚。坐在面前的是二宫最害怕、最尊敬、最感激的人，就算他面带笑意，口吻和蔼，一边斟泡茶水一边发话，自己也全然琢磨不透他的话外之意，无法猜测会长是否已经察觉了什么，只能跟他赌一把：“没什么，就是寻常的公事，多费伯母担心了，改天我一定带上礼物来好好孝敬您。”</p><p>“礼物倒是不用，你有这份心就够了。可是我昨天看了看上季度的财报，你们这几个月开销不小啊。”</p><p>“快到年底了，账务清算频繁，账面支出也就多了一点。”</p><p>老人手中的茶壶一滞，不怒自威，“二宫和也，是不是我太久没提醒你，让你搞错了自己的身份，都摆不清楚自己的位置了。你是帮我做事的人，不是帮他松本润的，我多给你两分钟，你仔细想想，再回答一遍。”</p><p>“会长，我可以解释，我......”果然纸总有一天是包不住火的，二宫的胃部阵阵发沉发闷，第六感已欲警铃大作。是自己太得意忘形，跟着会长学了十几年就高看自己的能力，自以为和松本润的线上转型计划隐瞒得滴水不漏，势在必行，但老人身不在其位依然在公司广撒耳目，他不上报，自然也有旁人通风报信，怎么会有会长想查而查不到的事。最初这个计划的拟定，就是松本为了彻底推翻他父亲的布局而作，他看待事物很有超前意识，对这计划也很有信心，二宫本想帮着完成这桩提案，照日程在今年圣诞购物季前夕将APP上线，新思维，新观念，拓展业务，开拓市场，定能做出一笔成绩，令会长对松本刮目相看，却忽略了他们父子间的不和是根深蒂固的历史遗留问题，非一朝一夕能够缓和，自己自不量力，最终也只是多此一举，起反效果。可是，可是，不知怎么，二宫忽然想替松本润说些什么：“我只希望会长给社长一个证明他的机会，您应该重新认识一下您的儿子，他已经不是过去那个不理智的小孩了，我和他都非常重视这次的计划，这是我们深思熟虑后的决定，绝不是要惹您生气......”</p><p>“他心急，他不安分，他喜欢和我对着干，他做事没有分寸，难道你也没有吗？”</p><p>盛怒的茶盏被用力掷在桌上，杯中淡茶泼溅在桌上，还有几滴滚水落在二宫手背，烫得他紧紧缩了缩手，关节处很快肿起两三点高温下的红斑，隐隐生疼。二宫明白自己赌输了，会长的态度坚决，多说无益，局面没有回旋的余地，“是，是我多嘴了。”</p><p>“无妨，下次别再这样跟我说话了。看好松本润，别让他做出格的事。”</p><p>“我知道该怎么做。”</p><p>“这就对了，我早就说过你是个好苗子，最懂我的心意。”老人把空空的茶壶递给二宫，语气二度亲和起来，“和也，帮我再接一壶水去，给你尝尝我买的新茶。今晚也别着急走了，留下吃饭吧，我让人给你添副碗筷，正好你伯母还有点关于那混小子的私事要跟你聊。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“啊什么啊，还想让你伯母她亲自来请你过去吗？”</p><p>“不不不， 不是这个意思，”会长的脸上明明白白写着“这事就这么定了”，二宫犹豫再三，实在不想自讨没趣，放弃了挣扎：“那恭敬不如从命，我也好久没吃伯母的手艺了。”</p><p> </p><p>相叶雅纪没想到自己和那个小AD的再遇见来得那么快。</p><p>录制结束，她刚把保姆车里的一众跟屁虫赶走，戴上口罩从消防通道的楼梯来到电视台大楼门口，外面就下起了雨。相叶一直都是丢三落四的粗线条，包里放的东西遵循从简的道理，别说是雨伞了，就连个备用的充电宝和西瓜卡都没有，再加上二宫和也迟迟不来，打了好几通电话都是“您呼叫的用户现在无法接听，请稍后再拨”，搞得她也不知道是要继续在这等下去，还是直接回家。正是一筹莫展，风间拿着伞出现在了相叶身边。</p><p>“哎！AD桑，好巧。”</p><p>“是啊，好巧。”害，什么好巧，这世上哪有那么多冥冥中的巧合和缘分，还不都是靠有心人在费心追逐，让爱人相信他们是命中注定要相逢相恋。天空划过蜻蜓点水一道长长的挂念，风间闭口不谈自己在四楼走廊窗台看见对方用手遮雨想走又迈不开步伐的模样，气喘吁吁跑下楼，把身上唯一一把折叠伞交到相叶手中：“如果你不介意，要不用我的吧。”</p><p>“哦不用不用，马上会有朋友来接我的。你要是给了我，你自己怎么回家嘛。”</p><p>“我吗？我淋点雨不要紧的。”风间腼腆地低头，耳朵红了一片，“而且我有车的啦。”</p><p>“那你怎么没从地下停车场走？”</p><p>“不是四个轮子的车，”风间不好意思地笑着指指右手边自行车架不远的地方：“平时要送姐姐上班的话，就会开家里的车，但是自己来电视台实习，骑摩托车更方便些。反正我骑摩托车也没办法打伞，不如你先拿去用。”</p><p>相叶雅纪忍俊不禁：“那你一路骑回家，岂不是要变成落汤鸡了。”</p><p>“但也不能就把车停在这儿呀，一晚上停车费不少呢。”</p><p>就在这一刻，相叶生出许多不该有的念头。人是社会性的动物，每个人都是社会、心理、生物的共同产物，这习性被牢牢写在每一条DNA的序列里，我们渴望与好感的人彼此之间建立关联，渴望从他人身上得到关爱和归属感，渴望在他人那里得到重视保护。她确实喜欢二宫和也的潇洒，可他太潇洒了，就像一个抓不住的风筝，太多未知，太多自我；是爱人花在自己身上的时间才让人变得这般珍贵，相叶不要当白昼里的月光，仅仅是个可有可无的影子，现在有人把她当作夜里唯一发光发热的太阳，她也想要自由自在潇洒一次，跨出那道横线。</p><p>“那我们一起走，我给你撑伞，你载我回家？这样我们俩就都不会淋湿了。”</p><p>风间瞪大眼睛，这是真实的吗？相叶雅纪，是相叶雅纪要坐我的车子？</p><p>相叶看他又是一脸傻傻的惊讶表情，忍不住就想多欺负他几句：“干嘛，你不会是嫌我重，载不动吧？”</p><p>“相叶小姐这么瘦......”</p><p>“那就走吧，别站在这儿了！”相叶抓起他的手，“再不走，雨就越下越大了啦。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>